Sunglasses at Night
by DG and Reed
Summary: "You don't like how my Green Eyes is with your Raven, eh?" Kole asked with a raised eyebrow. Beast Boy found himself not wanting to answer the question. Therefore, he shot back, 'you don't like how my Raven is with your...Green Eyes?" They both knew right then what they needed to do. T to be safe. Romantic Pairings: BBRae, Jerikole.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! I'm Reed, the one half of the duo. DG is writing the bbrae fic A Couple Mistakes, and I'm writing this one. It is Jerikole and BBRae, so there is a hint to the ending. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans. **

**CHAPTER 1**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT(you should really listen to the song! ;D)**

**BEAST BOY **

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. At first when he heard what he was hearing, he thought it to be just a rumour. But then, when he heard it from Cyborg he didn't know what to think, yet Beast Boy did what he normally did. Just rubbed it off like usual.

How could it possibly have occurred that his crush turned (possible) love of his life, be dating someone that was part of the Titans? No, it wasn't Robin because him and Starfire were already an item, but someone Beast Boy was tight with, someone he'd underestimated a long time ago, someone he thought belonged to a bubbly girl with pink hair who had a Cro Magnon as a bodyguard or more-so best friend.

So, when he'd rubbed off enough of the rumour it would surface back into his head haunting him until he had the nerve to question somebody else at the party. He knew Kid Flash got details pretty quick and such, so he decided to ask the McDonald's colored speedster about the rumour. Not a surprise he knew.

Kid Flash told him all.

"Yeah, Beast Boy," the red head said, "she's goin' out with Jericho. I even seen 'em making out somewhere. I could spill some juice on them or something if you'd like."

Beast Boy rejected the offer and thanked him.

He hadn't known Kid Flash knew he had harbored affection for Raven. He began to wonder who else noticed. Cyborg hinted a couple of times, and Starfire has too, and he just realized Kid Flash caught on, but no one else hopefully. And at that moment, after he talked to Kid Flash he necessarily didn't want to cry, because he thought crying was for sissys.

But he wanted to feel lousy somewhere. He wanted to take a walk, or drink a lot of spiked juice. He wanted to tell everyone what he thought within himself everyday and feel good about it. He didn't want to drown in this pit of terrible sorrow. So, he decided to leave the party early and hit the hay.

**KOLE**

When Kid Flash zoomed past Raven and Jericho, Kole didn't know wether or not to think what he'd just done to be an 'accident' like he'd said after he apologized to the pair half heartedly. He gave her a wink as he ran past her - with a now empty cup that used to be filled with juice.

She then cocked her head to the side as she stared at Jericho and Raven. She didn't like her blood boiling as she knew the pair were trying to act as if they weren't dating, or a couple. They made personal space on the couch and all but she knew they kept on stealing glances at each other and blushing.

Kole knew she wasn't the jealous type of person. She never knew she could feel such an emotion either. At first when she started hearing word get around that they were an item she wanted to laugh it all out. Laugh out that insecurity. Simply, because she kept on telling herself the rumour wasn't true. She even made Gnarrk laugh along with her, despite himself being rather confused and frustrated.

Nonetheless, he laughed a hearty laugh. She even found herself wanting to drink herself out because of what she heard and found out. She drank a lot of Tropicana that night. Every hour, jiving to the music that played.

When Kole was intoxicated she didn't really act insane nor crazy she just let go of herself and move around a lot. No one seemed to notice.

"Kole," Thunder said, concerned, "are you alright?"

She continued to dance.

"Yeah, I'm doing great?" She held her cup out to him. "Can you go and get me some more punch, please?"

"No, I can not do that." He took the cup but handed it to his bother, Lightning who imediately threw it somewhere.

"You clearly are intoxicated. You should sit down somewhere." The antler-haired girl frowned. "What are you guys trying to say? I'm a mature teen and can look out for myself."

Lightning laughed. "Look out for yourself Kole, you sound stupid saying that. Brother, we need to get her some air."

Before they could even take her by the arms she let out a scream and pushed them out of the way. "I don't need any air, I just want answers!" She then ran out of the tower as everyone stared at her. Everyone wondered how much juice she had drank.

After she made her way out of the Titans West tower she had Gnarrk take her back to their home. She thought through-out the ride home that she didn't care how she looked toward the Titans; most notably Thunder and Lightning.

She did not give a bugs behind wether or not they thought her to be naive or ill-headed. She was only angry about the fact that Jericho was taken, and she had moments before any news she'd come to learn, came to think her and Jericho were good friends.

But he so happened to not mention the fact that he had the ever affectionate feelings for Raven. Shortly after they arrived to their home she had a good cry. She didn't care about the snot running down her nose and how unattractive she began to look.

She wanted to let all of her emotions out and leave them behind the next day when she'd wake up and fight crime. Just this night did she want to cry forever and ever as Gnarrk tried to comfort her and make her laugh. She remained on her stomach, her eyes on her hands as she cried, and cried through out the night. Gnarrk would've made anyone laugh that night. But not Kole.

**\\\\-/**

Beast Boy stared motionless at the ceiling of his bedroom. He knew he had to get out of bed eventually but last night kept going through his head. Jericho and Raven. He didn't like it. Nope it just can't be, he couldn't help but think. I thought she loved me I thought I was the one for her. However it was no use last night was evidence and enough for him to hear. The rumors—them together.

Since last night was a long fun filled night the green boy knew Robin would let the team sleep in today or at least relax, and was he glad. Last night was enough for him to break through to his teammates what he really felt and holding that barrier wasn't going to remain strong. And he wished maybe just maybe he didn't find out about their relationship and wished it didn't effect him this much.

After much debate he realized he needed to do something today, he opened up his communicator and checked the time. 9:00 am. Early for the changeling, he decided going to the mall today was not going to be a problem, today was going to be a day to ease the heartbreak he felt for Raven. He dressed himself in a casual flannel with corduroy pants and converses. Then grabbing his holo-ring from his nightstand he then made himself inside the op-room.

The room was empty meaning everyone must've still been asleep considering he did leave the party earlier last night. However when he went into the kitchen he noticed some people were passed out on the couch and floor.

Chuckling to himself he grabbed him some tofu before he left for the mall as quietly as possible sure not to wake anybody up. He wanted to go alone. The shopping helped and he wasn't much of a big shopper meaning he didn't buy much things.

After he was done roaming around the mall he sat at a bench next to a twelve year old girl. She had light brown hair, tan skin, and bright blue eyes. She seemed lonely.

"Um miss is this seat taken?"

The girl shook her head.

Gar whom felt sorry for the girl knew he needed to find a way to make her laugh. "Do you wanna hear something," he asked the girl. She nodded, a frown was still dripping from her lips.

"Okay, here it goes," he said turning his body towards her. "What does a nosey pepper do?" She gave him a peculiar look and shrugged. "Get jalapeño business!"

The girl didn't say anything for a moment until she realized what the joke meant, giggling in return.

"You're funny," she said, a bright smile now adjourning her features.

Gar had a cheshire grin plastered on his face, glad he was able to lift the girl's mood.

"Thank you, milady."

Thus she then stared at him intently. "You know," she said leaning closer,"you look strangely familiar."

Gar backing away quickly, getting uncomfortable by the young girl's closeness, chuckled uncomfortably.

"I, uh, probably look like somebody you know. But I'm probably not them."

"No," she said, now they were at kissing distance. "You look like... Beast Boy?" Her eyes widened.

Gar gasped. How does she know who I am? Is Cy's holo ring glitchin' up or somethin'?

"Um, I'm not Beast Boy or whoever you're talking about."

The girl ignoring the blonde's excuse grabbed his hand and glanced at his ring finger before he pulled his hand rapidly away from her grasp.

"You have a holo ring," she said. "See, like mine." The girl showed him her finger, the same metallic band around it. He looked at her, realizing she looked like someone he knew too.

Instead, with pink hair.

"Kole?"

**-/-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: whomever reviews, favorites, or follows..thank you. Because it is much encouraged.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this fandom. Teen Titans. Don't own it.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

"Twelve? I'm not twelve I'm the same age as you, silly." Kole told Gar who had mistaken her as a twelve year old. Even though she was a little offended she didn't take it too much to heart.

"So what ya doin' here?" Gar questioned her. She looked down at the floral print on the jean skirt she was wearing, afraid of telling him the truth.

_Kole should you tell him the truth, I mean come on him and Raven were pretty close like you and..._

"Jericho." She heard herself say.

"What, you're here with Jericho?" said Gar curiously looking around the mall.

She shook head numbly covering her mouth. I wish, she thought.

Uncovering her mouth, afraid she would mention his name again, sighed. "Do you know about Raven and Jericho dating?"

Before Gar answered Kole was sure she saw a flash of hurt cross his face but she put that thought aside.

"Yeah," he said casually. "I know."

She scratched her head.

"Don't tell me you noticed they were dating, too. Honestly, I don't get why I didn't see it. I mean, these antennas on my head are probably making me slightly more dumb than I already am. And I'm afraid I was too much of a numbskull to really notice they were dating at all before."

When she was done explaining she heard laughing coming from the right side of her. It was Gar.

"You know," he said gasping for air. "I thought the same thing too when I found out. And you know, I probably didn't see the hints cause of all these different animals brains inside me. Oh, Dumb me." He continued laughing which caused Kole to laugh, too.

People passing by and giving the duo weird looks were probably thinking they were a couple laughing at something they both found funny. Which caused an old couple passing by to smile at the scene. "Oh Carl don't you remember when we were that young."

When they were both done laughing something changed.

"Wait," said Gar. "You like Jericho?"

Kole blushing, nodded. "And you like Raven?"

He nodded, too.

Slowly they both turned and looked at each other. Eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"You don't like how my Green Eyes is with your Raven, eh?" Kole asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beast Boy found himself not wanting to answer the question. Therefore, he shot back, 'you don't like how my Raven is with your...Green Eyes?"

They both knew right then what they needed to do.

**-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to whoever took the time to review, favorite, and follow this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like the story so far? I hope you do, because there is more to come.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT(yeah, that's right. Named after the fantastic 80s song, don't mess around with the guy in shades.)**

When Beast Boy left the mall he felt more elated and accomplished. Therefore when he entered the tower he saw that everyone was up and freshened. Some titans he could say were recovering from major hangovers; seeing that a few were drinking an abundance of coffee and sporting ice packs.

Entering the ops-room all eyes landed on him.

"Heya everybody!" He crowed.

Dead silence.

"Who's he?" Jinx asked aloud, everyone else just as confused.

Beast Boy chuckled as he realized why no one could barely recognize him. Considering most of them weren't around him on a daily basis.

"It's me," he said taking off his ring revealing his green skin, eyes, and hair. "Beast Boy."

Everyone then resumed what they were doing. As he walked to his room he entered the hallway and walked in on Jericho and Raven exchanging a few words clearly not meant for him to hear. The couple hushed as they realized Beast Boy was there.

"Um hi Rae, hey Jerichoooo."

Raven cleared her throat giving him the hint to leave. However Beast Boy didn't, hiding his jealously he went to where the couple was standing and gave them both a friendly hug.

"Beast Boy," Raven said slowly, obviously not liking the close contact. "Don't touch me."

She therefore used her black magic to pull the Changeling away from her and the blonde mute boy. Throwing him onto the wall. The couple then left the hallway finding privacy elsewhere.

"Ouch."

Beast Boy then transformed into a fly to break his landing. Now back to human form. He then sighed, hurt and defeated he made his way inside his messy room and closed the door.

"Um Beast Boy, is your room always like this?"

The green boy startled accidentally crashed into Kole whom giggled.

"It's okay, it's only me Kole the girl who can turn into crystal."

"Sorry," he said standing up, he held out his hand to help the antlered girl up. "You scared me there for a minute, dude."

Kole giggled taking his hand.

"It's okay."

"I forgot I told you to meet me here," said Beast Boy trying to clean his room. "You can tell my room isn't the cleanest place in the world."

"Yeah," Kole said with a bright smile, "I can see."

She then joined in to help him clean up his room. Kole was used to cleaning considering Gnark was a total slob when it came to eating - she didn't mind cleaning at all. This was nothing to her.

When they were done cleaning his room someone knocked on the door.

"Where do I hide?" Kole asked flandering about in the room looking for cover. Beast Boy searching for a hiding place opened up his now organized closet and told her to hide in there.

"Good thing we cleaned it," remarked Beast Boy thankfully before shutting his closet door.

He then slid open his door open surprised to see Thunder and Lightning standing before him. Thunder looked nervous and optimistic as usual while Lightning, on the other hand had his signature expression of annoyance.

"Green one," Thunder said, giving Lightning looks every now and then. "Have you seen the diamond girl?"

Beast Boy confused didn't know what to say.

"Who's diamond girl?"

Lightning who sighed in frustration answered, "Kole, you know the girl with the pink hair and antlers."

"Dude you could've just said that befo—"

"He said it not me." Lightning glared at his brother whom just shrugged.

"Well, anyway. No dudes I haven't seen her..."

At that precise moment Lightning pointed his finger towards the right of Beast Boy and sent a electro magnetic surge through the closet door opening it. Revealing the girl with pink hair and two antlers on her head that were now flat due to the electrical surge and fear.

"Ouch!"

Kole whom had black soot coating some of her facial features and hands stood up having a coughing fit.

Beast Boy smiled broadly and looked at the brothers.

"She came here by Magic?"

**-/-/-**

"...And that's why you found her in my closet."

The two brothers stared at the two in disbelief.

"You guys are doing all of this to just get with a dumb boy and a creepy girl?" Lightning said bluntly.

Kole offended, stood up for Jericho.

"He's not dumb," she said with a pout. "He just doesn't have the ability to talk like other people and you."

Lightning smirked.

"And Raven isn't creepy." Beast Boy added. Having a flashback when he called Raven the abrupt word.

"Brother, you can see the green one and diamond girl didn't like what you said."

Thunder had a weary expression on his face now clearly showing that he was uncomfortable.

"Oh, brother!" Lightning exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "You know I'm right. Truth wise they're just acting like they're dating to get back at them."

"Are you?" Thunder couldn't help but ask the false couple.

Beast Boy who shrugged looked at Kole and asked, "Are we?"

She sighed in defeat.

"I don't wanna do this to be mean. No, I just wanna have a way to show Jericho what he's missing and a kinda excuse to show him I like him."

"The same thing for Rae, too. We're not try in' to hurt them, I mean what justice does it have if we didn't show them how we felt about them in the first place."

Lightning now in understanding, nodded.

"Alright, I guess we're in on this. Aren't we brother?"

The blue brother nodded, a bright smile smothering his lips.

"Yes."

Kole and Beast Boy both smiled at each other. They both knew telling someone about this was the only way their plan could evolve.

Lights, camera, action!

**-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: DG and I love the characters Thunder and Lightning. I wish they were featured in more fanfics and had had more character development...*sighs sadly***

**Anyway, thank you again to whoever follows, faves, and reviews. But if you don't...there is less icing on the cake I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans because there is too much stuff to do.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

Now there were only five. All of the Titans have already left the tower and now the main five were in the main room relaxing and doing the usual.

"Wasn't that party cool or what?" Exclaimed Cyborg as he was sorting through his variety of video games.

"I could say the party was off the hoof."

Everyone glanced at the alien, wary of how to react.

"Um Star," Beast Boy said with an awkward laugh, "I think you meant off the hook."

"Oh." Starfire embarrassed went back to petting Silkie on the couch, Robin then putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. She smiled at him for the small gesture. The two were dating since being back from Tokyo, some things were just too complicated to say the least.

"Yeah Cyborg. Good job on the music and food preparations," Robin complimented. "Star and Raven the party decorations were great. And Beast Boy..."

The green teenage boy delighted listened intently to the compliment he was about to receive until the alarm went off.

"Aw c'mon!" Beast Boy said. "I thought today was a break!"

"Man, it looks like crime decided to meet us today." Cyborg leaving his assorment of games, went to where the leader was standing.

"Who we fightin?"

The boy wonder searching the screen replied, "Seems to be Control freak and his henchmen of living PAC-man ghosts."

"Creative," remarked Raven sarcastically.

Beast Boy gave her a side glance and shook his head. Raven seen him do that and raised her eyebrow, she was wondering why he did such thing and before she could even question him Robin made his familiar cry,

"Titans Go!"

**-/**

When the team arrived the childish yet hefty man and his 'creative' minions hadn't done much damage to the city. Only injuring a few civilians that were in time going to be treated. Inspite of that no one was dead.

Now that the team was back home, Control Freak in jail, and his remote device taken and minions melted and diminished. Everything you could say was back to normal.

"Good Job team," congratulated Robin entering the ops room. "Now that's done and over with, you may all relax."

The team sighed in relief. Today was supposed to be their 'relax day' considering they threw a party yesterday but somehow crime decided to go ahead with them today.

Thereupon Cyborg decided to cook them all a comforting meal; meatloaf with a variety of peppers, mash potatoes, and cabbage. The team couldn't help but drool in delight, well except Beast Boy whom cringed at the loaf of meat.

"Guys," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll just head to my room."

Everyone didn't seem to mind, however Raven still wanted to know why the Changeling shook his head after staring at her for considerable amounts of time before they had left for the mission, but decided to ask him later devouring in the mighty meal unenthusiastically that Cyborg had made.

**-/**

Beast Boy entered his bedroom tired, exhausted, and a bit unappreciated. He hopped on the top bunk of his bed and stared at the ceiling for moments until he heard rattling coming from his closet.

Suspicious, the green seventeen year old boy got down from his bed and got a sense of who could be in his closet.

Kole.

He then opened his closet door revealing a frazzled tan girl. She was looking around the closet as if she was trying to spot something.

Beast Boy somewhat confused said, "Um Kole are you okay?"

The pink haired girl looked up him and smiled bubbly.

"I'm fine," she said with ease. "I think a spider was on me, though."

"Do you want me to kill it?" Gar asked, looking inside the closet.

"No, I think it's gone."

Kole therefore stood up and sat down on the bottom bunk.

"So, here I am," she said, putting the pillow up and laying against it. "What we've discussed earlier with Thunder and Lighting, I think they're right about the revenge, it's not right."

Beast Boy sat down on the floor with his legs and feet out.

"Kole that's not the reason were doing it, and it'll work out fine, okay. Now we've already discussed everything before, was that why you left Gnnark all by himself just to see me?"

Kole blushed.

"He's fine, I think he's gotten used to independence. He's grown a little since you've last seen him," and with a giggle she added, "I think some times I drive him insane. But that's only cause he loves me so."

The two friends laughed out loud, unaware a sorceress was standing outside of the door about to knock, however the feminine laugh mingled with Beast Boy's caused her to think twice.

_Is Beast Boy doing what I think he's doing?_ She couldn't help but question herself. She then decided that she was going to do what she was going to do in the first place, all in all she folded her pale hand against the door, and knocked on it lightly.

In a minute the door was slid open revealing a frazzled Beast Boy. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Beast Boy," she said monotonously,"why is your hair askew?"

The green boy looked as if he didn't know what she was talking about at first but then realized she was talking about his hair.

"Oh, nothing," —smoothing his hair out— "what do you need Rae?"

Sighing in annoyance at the misuse of her name, the Mage then replied,

"Earlier today, before we went to fight Control Freak. You gave me a wry face expression and shook your head. I would like to know why you did that."

Beast Boy flushed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Beast Boy. Your look of disdain towards me has me questioning your emotions. Are you alright?"

The changeling chuckled.

"I'm fine, Rae. Thanks for checking up on me."

"I wasn't checking up on you."

He nodded slowly, the Mage then gave him a stoic look knowing plain well she wasn't going to get an answer; too bad she couldn't sense his emotions. However before she turned to leave, Beast Boy asked her question that had been on his mind since yesterday.

"Um Rae are y-"

"It's Rae-ven. Two syllables."

"Oh okay," he said nervously shifting side to side, he was happy no one else was out here in the hallway or he knew he was putting himself out for execution for asking such a question.

"Okay, um Raven are you and Jericho, you know, dating?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, deciding whether or not she should answer. Thoroughly deciding this in her mind she nevertheless she didn't answer just yet.

"Beast Boy, why are you asking me. It's none of your business."

"Come on Rae...ven, why can't you tell your bestfriend?"

"Reason is your not my 'best' friend, Beast Boy. And I don't like how you're asking me such a crude question."

Beast Boy felt a bit frustrated.

"I just wanna know."

"Why?"

"Can you tell me please? I mean c'mon, can a guy just ask a question?"

"It's may, and no I will not tolerate you asking me that Beast Boy. Bye."

Saying an adieu she was already down the hall but he just wasn't satisfied. Thus he ran down the hall and grabbed on her cloak, stopping her tracks. She turned around facing him.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

She gave him a deathly glare.

"Don't touch me."

With her powers she threw him against the wall like she had done earlier today.

"And why do you want to know?" She held up her hand before he answered. "Fine, Beast Boy if you want to know so badly. Yes, we are dating."

She then turned back around, leaving the shape-shifter feeling more and more heartbroken.

"I wanted to know. 'Cause I thought for once it wouldn't be true."

**-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You're reading this? Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans. Really, I don't. i am telling the truth.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

Kole heard everything. She felt so bad for Beast Boy. He didn't need to be treated so badly by the person whom he loved. That was so evil. She was betting that it took a lot for him to not break out in tears when he was possibly thrown against a wall and told the undeniable truth he'd not come to accept. If she was treated that way by Raven she would've been in tears.

When Beast Boy came back into the room she saw that he had a lousy look on his face, his cheeks were flushed, and he was rubbing the back of his head. She ran over to him and brought him over to the bed and they sat down.

"Beast Boy," she inspected the back of his head, "do you wanna go out for some ice cream?"

The shapeshifter smiled and nodded. "Yeah, if it stops this throbbing pain in the back of my head."

Kole smiled at him quirkily and hit him in the chest.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked in pain, now rubbing his chest "Raven, now you?"

"Oh, sorry Beast Boy," she said apologetically, "I thought that if you were in pain somewhere else, your head wouldn't hurt so much anymore."

He shook his and shrugged nonchalantly still rubbing at his chest. "It's alright, I've felt worse."

"I am still sorry," she hugged him briefly and patted his hand. "I don't like being in pain."

He nodded understandingly as they both sat in a comfortable silence for a bit. After a minute Kole then asked, "Do you have your holo-ring?"

"Yeah, it's over at my dresser."

Kole stood up and walked to the dresser retrieving the ring and then gave it to him. When she pulled out her holographic that was imbedded with crystals she walked inside the closet, shut the closet door and put the ring on. She forgot to bring her normal civilian clothes so she had to ask Beast Boy if he could maybe ask Starfire or Raven for some.

At first Beast Boy seemed wary of the idea but he still obliged to ask Starfire for some. Not Raven.

**/-/-**

Beast Boy walked to Starfire's room rather slowly as he thought up ways to ask her in the simplest way if he could borrow some of her clothes. When he got to her bedroom door he thought up the best way.

After he knocked about two knocks on the door he was greeted by Starfire.

"Hello, Beast Boy! What brings you here?"

Sweat dripped a little from his head but he still managed to look calm. "Um, Starfire I am playing dress up with Silkie and I was wondering if I could borrow some clothes from you. Can I?"

Starfire nodded frantically, "of course, of course! Pick what you please? But if you don't mind me asking, can I join in the game of dress up with you and Silkie, please?"

"Um, uh, well..." He didn't know the best way to decline. He picked out a bright orange jumpsuit and a pair of light brown boots. He knew the alien-girl was waiting for an answer. "Well, Silkie doesn't want you to join, uh..he wanted it to be just me and him."

"Oh, okay," Starfire said a bit glumly, "well, have fun."

**-/-/**

"What do you want, milady?" Asked Gar to Kole, she giggled wanting to stretch the act.

"Vanilla bean would be lovely."

The blonde smiled and looked at the cashier, whom seemed agitated at the couple's antics.

"A single-dip of German chocolate on a waffle cone, please. And a single-dip of vanilla bean in a cup."

Soon after they both received their orders, they decided it wouldn't be too bad to get to know one another.

"So," said Gar, licking his ice cream, "Where ya' from?"

"I'm from Yakutsk (yah-kootsk), Russia. I lived there with my parents while we were experiencing a nuclear holocaust, which isn't brought up much today, now that I realize."

Gar shook his head.

"Never heard of it."

Kole smiled and continued speaking.

"And since my parents and I were in hiding. No one could know where we were, and my father didn't wanna die in the conditions we were in as a family. So he started thinking up many ways with his experiments since he was a scientist before the holocaust began.

"So my mother and me had to be test subjects for my father, he gave us shots each time he came up with more new antidotes."

"Do you have any marks from the shots?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

She looked at him nervously.

"No they're-re gone. There used to be some on my arms, but they went away. And the shots my father gave me was how I received my powers too.

Gar's eyes widened, almost choking on the last of his cone.

"I don't know, but in some kind of scientific way the antidotes from the shots, formed something inside me that made me receive my powers."

Now finished with his cone, Gar stared strangely at Kole.

"That's weird," he said in reverie for a moment. "I received my powers the same way..."

Kole gasped.

"You mean..."

"No!" Gar shouted, now getting her proclamation. "I wasn't forced upon it, I got it from this rare green monkey disease called sukutia. A rare green monkey while I was in africa with my parents in the jungle—alone at the time—bit me and I got real sick. My mom and dad, both scientists, were trying to save my life. So they saved me by giving me this antidote where I received the powers I have today."

"Wow."

The blonde felt relieved a little, seeing this was the first time he ever told anyone how he got his powers. And even better, sharing it with someone who got it in the same injustable way. Matter-of-fact it felt good.

Gar tightened the hat on his head, and adjusted the sunglasses over his eyes. Kole doing the same. It was night out, almost midnight and there were people still out; either getting last minutes things or with friends going to parties to have a good time. However crime was lurking from the street walls, and it was going to come jumping out any second from now.

"You're sure he was here?" Gar asked, inspecting the vacant ally.

"Yes I'm sure."

Kole was sure the man was there. She saw him with her own two eyes; brown coat, dark green corduroy pants, and he held some sorta lethal weapon in his hands. Something, she knew, wasn't so great.

After they had left the ice cream shop, the two fellow Titans both agreed to do a little patrolling for the boy wonder around the city. Although he didn't know it yet. Soon as they started Kole suggested a disguise could work, being dressed as ordinary citizens wasn't going to do the job. Stopping at a nearby store, they grabbed hats and glasses dawning their identities.

Right now the duo was inspecting the mysterious alley walls that the appointed criminal could be in. Earlier today he was know for stealing medicine from the local pharmacy uptown and the guy wasn't an addict, it was for something bigger he was creating, illegal. But the fellow titans didn't know that basic information. All they knew was the appearance the guy had and what he was holding. Early accounts of a broken in pharmacy was nothing familiar to their great knowledge.

The two decided to part ways for a bit, seeing if looking in different directions would help.

_'What is the Dude doing, anyway? Drug trafficking, maybe? Mmm... Holding weapons for someone? What how about he is in the mafia. Awesome, yeah that's it. You're awesome Gar, plain awesome. No, super awe-'_

At that moment Gar's senses perceived the jumping that was about to occur. Dodging the attack, Gar ducked just in time before the person decided to maul him using a knife, it was the same guy wearing the same clothes just different weapon.

"Come on, kid. Give up the jig and let me get done with you."

The crook aiming for a punch was too late. Skillfully, the blonde boy kicked him in the head making him lose his balance. Although Gar didn't want to do it, he knew it was for the best. Second attempt of another swindle punch from the guy, Gar grabbed both of the man's arms and slammed the burly muscled man into the brick wall of a building. The man now unconscious laid flat on the ground.

Gar somewhat fatigued, inspected the man to see if he didn't hurt him too bad. And gladly after inspection, didn't. Just a few cuts and bruises here and there. The weapon wasn't with the man either—much to Gar's dismay.

Now he knew he needed to find Kole.

When he found her she was struggling with a guy—same outfit but thinner than the one Gar fought. The guy's arm was around her neck making her unable to breathe or move. He was strangling her. Gar was about to step in, until she did the unexpected. Having her hands on the guy's forearm, she was able to use it as a handle to pick her body up. then kicking the crook whom fell to the ground stiff.

Thereupon Police sirens were beginning to to crow in the background.

"We need to leave," clamored Gar grabbing Kole's hand. she nodded but before running away with him she then went back to the lanky body grabbing something from the man's coat.

The lethal weapon.

"We need this."

Gar nodded and the two quickly left the alley.

**-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, this is the last chapter. I have to update tons more. But thank you to whoever reviewed, favorited, and followed. Please listen to Sunglasses at Night by Corey Hart, so you'll get the full effect out of this story.**

**Anyway, the real story begins now. Yay?**

***cricket sounds***

**Ok, much to my chagrin**.

**Reed has left the building.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

It was indeed really late but rather early in the morning when Beast Boy came back to the tower. He thought wisely to shape-shift into a bird and land on the roof of the Titans Tower instead of entering through the front door. Because for one, the alarm system was set, and second he didn't want to cause any suspicion nor wake anybody up.

Shape-shifting back into his regular form he quietly walked inside the tower. He knew Robin and Raven were probably up and about but he was sort of hoping they weren't. Yet, what Beast Boy prayed and hoped for hadn't come into effect because when he walked into the living room he realized everyone was up. _Dang it._

"Hello, guys." he shifted uncomfortably but managed to hold a good poker face. Especially when he saw everyone's face expressions.

He noticed Robin's first. Of course he did, he held that leader stance. His face expression was hard and cold, and even with the mask on, Beast Boy could tell his eyes were furrowed because of how his eyebrows were wrinkled. Everybody's on the other hand...

Cyborg's face expression was of suspicion and a bit of disappointment.

Raven, uh..her face expression was the same face expression she always had. Except there was something different about. He couldn't put his finger on it.

And Starfire. What Beast Boy saw were tears. Were those tears? Yeah, rolling down the Tamaranian's face were tears. God-awful tears.

"What's wrong with Starfire?" He asked everyone. He knew it was rude to not ask her herself, but that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Where's Silky?" Robin asked back in reply, his voice cold.

"He's in my bedroom." Beast Boy pointed back towards his room.

Starfire's eyes immediately lit up her emerald eyes sparkling. "Oh, I never thought to look in your room. Did you guys ever play the dressing of the up?"

The changeling smiled brightly. "No, Silkie didn't find it fun. So, he decided to nap in my room. He misses you Starfire. I'll go and get him."

But before he could do that, Robin stopped him.

"No Beast Boy, Star can go get him. Now you, on the other hand need to tell me where you went."

The changeling sighed, he already decided what excuse he could use. Him and Kole had actually figured out an excuse together.

"I was here all day," he laughed throwing his hands up in smug exasperation. "You guys seriously didn't know I was here all day?"

All his teammates exchanged looks with each other that obviously read: disbelief.

"Beast Boy you are lying," the leader said simply. "You've gotta 'fess up."

The green boy was laughing inside because he knew he could keep up with his team's suspicion.

Nonetheless a thought suddenly occurred to him. Instead of telling a really good lie, he could reveal a mega substantial lie that could put everything in order.

"Spit it out Green Bean." Cyborg smirked at him.

"Okay, if you all may know..." He kept telling himself not to look at Raven. He needed to act. He needed to do this so that the epic act could begin. His smile broadened. "I was on a date with Kole."

"All night?" Cyborg chuckled staring down at his watch, "and early in the morning?"

"Yeah, I stayed over at her place," he said ever so casually. "Surprisingly, I woke up early.

No, he hadn't spent a night at her place in a way you would think, they were actually trying to find clues on the two wily men they caught last night. They had managed to get a hold of the weapon, but they sadly found out that it was locked and a password had to be filled in for it to be able activate - that neither of the titans knew. thus they spent all night trying to figure out the password but no such luck. They probably would've kept going at it until the afternoon but Gnarrk got irritable and perhaps a little jealous because Kole wasn't paying attention to him as much he wanted her to.

Robin's face turned a couple shades red. "Umm, well, uh..." he scratched a sudden itch that was on his cheek.

Starfire who was shocked at the news had just now entered the common room snuggling her pet larvae. Her eyes showed bemusement.

"I thought..." She looked at Beast Boy then Raven, then looked at Beast Boy again. "You were dating teammate Raven."

"No, we were never dating," Raven said nonchalantly with her usual grave voice. "I'm dating Jericho."

Cyborg made a sound of disbelief; had done so on both parts.

_Beast Boy and Kole? Nah._

_Raven and Jericho? Nah._

"What?" Boy Wonder rubbed his fingers through his hair frustratedly, "I'm your team leader. You should tell me these things."

Beast Boy shrugged. "You know what," he said, "I'm gonna be in my room. If we have any training to do let me know, and if their is a crime alert you know I'll hear it."

With that said, he skedaddled.

**-/-/-/**

Kole and Gnarrk were eating lunch when she had received a message on her communicator. She raised her eyebrow in skepticism while handling the communicator confusedly.

She knew Robin had told all the Teen Titans globally that Cyborg had sent an update to all communicators that made emailing and instant messaging available. But she wasn't used to it. So far she had only received a couple chain letters from Jinx that she hadn't followed because she didn't know how to forward or carbon copy.

Expectantly she thought it would've been a chain letter but it wasn't. It was an instant message. It was there popping up on the circular screen of her communicator flashing.

It was of course from Jinx, but it wasn't a chain letter. It was a question in sparkly pink text.

**luckynumberJ:** Is it true?

_What was Jinx talking about?_ thought the pink haired Titan. Delicately touching the screen she replied to the message the best she could, not at all tech savvy.

**picelessjem11:** wat mst u mean?

Kole cringed at her crafted sentence.

Moments later there was a reply.

**luckynumberJ: **stop frontin' gurl! r u and bb an item?

How did Jinx know that her and Beast Boy were so-called an item?

Them being boyfriend and girlfriend was fake, but she wasn't going to tell anyone until tomorrow when she were to visit Argent, or possibly Jinx herself.

**pricelessjem11:** yeah. We r an itm.

_What the heck. If word got around. I guess it got around. Beast Boy must've told someone already. Or maybe Thunder and Lightning had already blabbed._

**luckynumberJ: **wow. I thot u had the hots 4 Jericho. ;D

**pricelessjem11: **I do.

Wait! Kole hadn't meant to send that. She couldn't delete the message either. Cursing to herself loudly, almost causing Gnarrk to pass out from her abruptness, she quickly sent another message after.

**pricelessjem11: **I don't! NOPE! I HAVE THE HOTS 4 BB! 3 3

Whatever those hearts meant...

luckynumberJ didn't believe it.

**luckynumberJ:** srsly. R u and bb dating?

**pricelessjem11: **yah we R! :) 3

After that was sent she didn't receive anymore messages from Jinx.

Kole then put her communicator back into her pocket and let out a deep breath of relief from surviving the confrontation. Standing up, she stretched a bit before deciding to visit Beast Boy, but crime decided to occur at the moment.

It was a petty little crime though, easy to handle. Ten minutes perhaps.

Gnarrk and her had to take care of some things.

**-/-/-/-/**

"I bet it's fake," Jinx said to Kid Flash who was munching on his tenth bag of potato chips. "I know Kole, she has the hots for Jericho."

She immediately got up from the computer chair and began pacing the floor. "But Jericho's dating Raven."

Kid Flash yawned and shrugged. "So what?" He reached for another bag of potato chips off the shelf but Jinx gave him a death stare. He immediately went back to lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. "If they didn't follow 'fate,' or whatever vocabulary word you used, they just didn't follow it."

"How can you say that?!" She screamed dramatically while in the process of splitting an armchair in half with the use of her powers. "Beast Boy and Raven belong together, Kole and Jericho belong together. Do the math Kentucky Fried Chicken!"

The yellow-red speedster smirked. "Okay, Lucky." He sat up on the couch. "If Beast Boy and Kole are 'dating' they won't last long. Especially, Guitar Boy and Purple Robin."

Kid Flash was doing the math.

Him and Jinx were opposites.

Opposites attract.

Kid Flash + Jinx = attraction

Beast Boy + Kole = No attraction

Beast Boy + Raven = attraction

Jericho + Raven = No attraction

Jericho + Kole = attraction

He even showed this to his girlfriend, yet she had to be a wet blanket.

She began explaining why his math was off.

"Jericho and Kole aren't necessarily opposites, are they?"

"I don't know, you tell me. They do balance each other out."

"But, I dunno. Don't make this so hard Walrus. Beast Boy and Raven have obvious reasons why they're opposite, but then again Raven and Jericho probably do relate well. Especially when it comes to all that mystic shit and possession."

"Yeah, I guess so. But you have to think Lucky. When you feel unsure of yourself and you don't wanna be a risk taker, am I the one to have you let go?"

"Yeah...sure."

"Then that's how the changeling and Raven are. You dig?"

"But we still haven't figured things out with Jericho and Kole."

"I have to agree. Beast Boy and Kole would seem to have nice chemistry. But as friends - or sister and bother. Jericho with Kole, they seem like they'd be adventurous. Work well together. Like: 'Honey we need to travel around the world and fend off bad guys from civilians and such.'

The speedster was moving his hands in a mocking fashion.

'Okay, honey. Let me grab my coat and passport.' Bam! That's a storybook couple who go on an adventure."

"So basically if Jericho were to join the army, Kole would go with him, and she'd be a nurse?"

Jinx was trying so hard to understand her boyfriend.

"Yeah..but you make it sound boring that way." He gave her a playful pout.

But nonetheless, all in all, the young sorceress understood her boyfriend, and the speedster understood his girlfriend. They worked together in solving the math and they might - sneakily - try to stop this whole charade Kole and Beast Boy have been playing.

But how?

"Oh, Lucky. I have an idea!"

Kid Flash thought fast.

**-/-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thank you all who followed, favorited, and reviewed. **

**Replies:**

**I understand why you couldn't keep up..and I'm gonna hint to you, the romantic pairings are BBRae and Jerikole. This is BB and Kole friendship. Hopefully, I verified some things. Anyway thanks for reviewing. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Titans, never had.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

Thunder and Lightning looked at their one shared communicator, checking the time. Beast Boy and Kole had said to meet them at the gas station at approximately one o'clock in the morning. The brothers of course were so surprised at the said hour that Lightning felt to complain, but Thunder patiently obliged at the request.

"Brother it is 1:15 o'clock," the yellow-haired twin complained, "they haven't come, and they were the ones to ask us to be here."

"Brother, patience." Thunder gave him a calm look. "They'll be here."

It was 2:00 now.

"Brother, we've got to go." Lightning stood up. "If they don't show up, they'll just have to contact us sometime today."

Before Thunder could object to the idea a voice came from the ceiling.

"Why leavin' the party so soon?"

The Storm Twins looked up and saw two people. A girl with light brown hair in shades, and a boy with blonde hair in shades.

"Who're you odd ones?" The brothers asked in unison.

The guy and girl laughed and jumped down from where they were. They had come from the vent.

"You guys really don't know who we are?" The blonde boy asked. "Wait, we need to take off our shades."

The incognito pair took off took off their sunglasses.

"Now do you know who we are?" Asked the pink haired girl.

Thunder and Lightning exchanged looks.

They both knew they looked awfully familiar...and then they realized at the same time that the odd pair were wearing holo rings, and they remembered that all the Titans had been sent those grey rings that made them look...normal, that is.

"Diamond Girl," Lighting said smirking. "Haha!"

" Little Green One," Thunder said sounding unsure of himself. "You look different."

"About time," said Gar mimicking Cyborg. "We need your help."

"And you guys did bring your rings," Kole said slowly, "right?"

Lightning rolled his eyes and took the grey object from Thunder who'd kept hold of them since he was prone to losing such items.

Thunder hesitated when about to put on the ring, and questioned the two. "We aren't to be hurt, are we?"

Gar and Kole reassured him and his brother that they wouldn't be hurt, burned, suffering from any trauma or side effects, nor will they lose their powers. They would transform to where they looked more human and less meta human, and their powers would work in a different sort of way. That would be all that would come into effect.

"If I lose my powers..." Lightning looked at Beast Boy threateningly. "Just pray you'll wake up with Lightning speed."

Gar laughed. "We swear, these rings won't harm you, you'll only look different!"

_Brother I pray that these lackeys are right._

_I know Brother, but we must trust them since they are our teammates._

_Alright..._

Done with using their psychic link they put on the rings.

"Wow," Kole laughed, "you guys look...cute."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lighting asked annoyingly, "Brother we look stupid!"

Actually, they both looked pretty attractive.

Lightning's hair was more so blonde, blonder than Gar's locks. His hair was matted down, his eyes appeared to look as if he had eyeliner on in some punk rock kind of way, and his eyes were a dark color. You could barely see freckles across his nose.

Thunder's hair was a dark black but his hair was styled somewhat curled, his skin was rather fair, and his eyes were a dark blue but when a deep set of emotion would come through to him, they would sparkle. He as well, had freckles on the bridge of his nose but they appeared more visible than his brother's. Thus his features were more harder and able-bodied than Lightning's considering he possessed the super power of strength.

"We do Brother?" Thunder sounded worried. "Little Green One, Diamond Girl, is it true?"

"No, no," Kole immediately reassured once more, "you guys look more easy on the eyes. But you need to get out of these ridiculous costumes."

Lightning rolled his eyes and Thunder nodded meekly.

"Okay, Gar lets take them to the thrift store."

**-/-/-/**

"Okay, you two make sure these fit," Kole said to the brothers as she handed them each a leather jacket that looked to be their size. "Gar and I are gonna find some shoes and sunglasses for ya, sound peachy?"

"Sour."

"Sounds good."

"Okay." Kole turned around and walked to where Gar was. He was over in the section where old records, tapes, and CDs were. He seemed to be looking at a specific one that caught his eye.

"You like this sort of stuff?" Kole asked picking up a _Rumours_ album by Fleetwood Mac. "I like her pose."

"Huh?" Gar said, he had been distracted. "What were you saying Kole?"

"Nothing, nothing...what CD are you looking at?"

Gar held up the CD. It was the album _First Offense_ by Corey Hart.

"Epic or what? This dude's awesome!"

Kole smiled. "Fine, put it on then." She pointed towards a CD player in the back of the room in the far corner. Gar smiling without realization, started moving towards the CD player in a mid paced fashion but before he even made it. Something caught his ear. He heard the rhythm to _What Makes You Different, Makes You Beautiful_ by the Backstreet Boys being played on guitar.

Turning to his left, in one of the rows he saw a boy with curly blonde hair similar to Lightning's shade sitting down and playing to someone; a girl whom looked quite familiar. The guy was serenading to her, although the guy wasn't singing. Gar couldn't speak badly of how the guy played though, because he played...Quite beautifully. He stood there until the guy was done picking his last note and then made his way towards the CD player. When Gar got there, he could tell it hadn't been used in eons.

Therefore after putting the CD in he turned the volume up to where it was at a reasonable level. The first song beginning—Sunglasses at Night—he tapped his hand on his jeans matching the tempo of the rhythm, and was satisfied with what he was hearing.

"80's like..." Cooed Kole standing beside him.

"Yeah, best decade ever!"

The duo then started belting out the lyrics to Sunglasses at night, being silly and such. Then all at once they both put their backs together and their shades on when together they sung "Don't mess around with the guy in shades, oh no." Gar sporting an air guitar and Kole dawning pretend drums; the duo was quite a show.

Thunder and Lightning were watching in disbelief far away from the coupling.

"Brother, are they hyper?" Asked Thunder who was—believe it or not—embarrassed. "Are we gonna be kicked out?"

"No, but I think we're not going to be welcomed back here." He saw two familiar Titans, one with purple hair seemed to be heading over here with a not-so-happy face expression.

"Diamond Girl!" Exclaimed Lightning, "Little Green One we need to go!"

He motioned towards the door and to the person who was walking their way. She probably hadn't seen them yet, but she sure did hear the music that was supposedly turned up 'too high.'

At first, Kole and Gar were a bit oblivious but then Gar saw Raven, and Kole had caught a glimpse of a familiar guitar.

Yeah, they were out of here.

Before Raven could recognize any of the Titans they scrammed so rapidly quick they would've made Kid Flash proud.

**-/-/-/-**

The four Titans in shades were now at Kole's place. Gnarrk was asleep, so they wouldn't in fact wake the Cro-Magnon up. Reason being, Kole told them he was a heavy sleeper and had to wake up on his own account.

They were all huddled around on the hard stone ground in a circle and in the center of them was the weapon Kole and Gar couldn't unlock. They explained to the brothers where they got the weapon and how they got it.

Thunder immediately grabbed the weapon and tried using his super strength to break it into unlocking, but no such luck. Thunder could've potentially broken his hand but thankfully there was luck in that department; he hadn't.

Gar and Kole tried a million passwords. They even tried to break it apart...unscrewing it, they tried a lot of things that did not work as well.

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Groaned Gar in frustration. "It's hopeless."

"Why do you need this contraption of a weapon anyway?" Enquired Lightning impatiently, who felt unaccomplished and frustrated as well. "It seems pretty useless to me."

"Because in order to find out what those men had used this weapon for and why," Gar explained, "we also need to look inside their database which seems to be in here. We just need..." He rubbed his chin in thought trying to figure it out.

"A hacker..." Kole said. "A specific kind of key?"

"No..."

"Electricity?" Tried Thunder.

No..." Gar looked up and a lightbulb came above his head. "That's nada bad idea!"

Kole, Gar, and Thunder exchanged smiles of mutual agreement and turned their heads looking at Lightning.

The yellow haired teen donning his annoyed expression looked suspiciously at his group of teammates. "What?"

"Take off your ring," Kole said quickly.

"What?!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Then what was the whole point in putting it on, and changing into these stupid outfits?"

"Brother, just do it!" Thunder scolded, shoving his brother a little.

Lightning sighed and took off his ring. He knew to not easily temper his brother, because he knew Thunder was not the person to piss off. "Now what?"

Gar held up the weapon and held it to him. "Now shock this," - he tapped the device - "let your powers work their zeal."

"But- but I'm gonna demolish it!"

"No you aren't, you're going to solve our problem. Now work your magic!"

So, Lightning begrudgingly did what he was told and the weapon was successfully unlocked.

**-/-/-/**

Kid Flash smiled in triumph when his girlfriend handed him the potion and the electronic device he'd needed for the plan he'd thought up.

Of course talking Jinx into acting on the plan had taken a couple of kisses and a trip to Hawaii but he knew she would finally give into his idea.

"So, how did you manage to retrieve this?" He asked about the potion, "did you have to join their wizard group?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Don't you listen anymore?" She snatched the potion away from him and unscrewed the bottle beginning to show him the components in it. "I used some chemistry techniques by putting different types of ingredients in the water, and I asked a couple of wizards - who are ex hive members when visiting to their coven, to put some magical properties in it."

"So, if we put this in Raven and Beast Boy's food, or let them have a whiff of it," Kid Flash said, "they'll begin to automatically start telling the truth?"

"When they are asked questions," Jinx added. "And you are going to visit Beast Boy, right?"

"And you're going to visit Raven."

He then came to a sudden realization when Jinx nodded in confirmation. "There is only a little bit of this liquid stuff to use, how are we going to use it on them both?"

The young sorceress gave him a look that made him feel rather dumb. "Wally, Raven will detect what's inside the potion, she won't detect the Mendacium Insulator."

"Oh, so this is what this thing is?" Kid Flash inspected the electronically incased object with a face expression of sheer sheepishness. "I thought it was a walkie-talkie. If this is a - whatchamacallit, what does it do then?"

"Well, what it _does_ is when you toggle it towards a person you are in front of or next to - when asking them a question, they'll without hesitation tell the truth. This machine insulates lies, and instead sets the truth free. Here, try it on me."

Kid Flash smiled with pure delight. "Okay, honey bun."

He held the MI to her. "Could you see yourself being married to me in ten years?"

Yeah, the device told the truth alright.

**-/-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is sort of a filler-like chapter but quite important as well. The weapon leads to someone somewhat unexpected and important...so yeah, that's why the weapon is being brought up again. Ooh, KFlinx will question Beast Boy and Raven next chapter.**

**P.S. Remember to listen to the song "Sunglasses at Night" by Corey Hart**

**Replies:**

**bizarrecollector: Thanks for reviewing. And I too like it when stories are sometimes not always focused on the main 5. Because there is needed character from other Titans as well, besides Titans West. I was hoping I was portraying the friendship between Kole and Beast Boy well.**

**Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis:**** Well, now you know what Kid Flash has thought up. Was it expected? **

**Anyway, Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**TheFoolOnMelancholyHill: ****Thanks for practically reviewing every chapter, it is much appreciated. **

**No, things most likely won't end well on both parts that are having to do with Kole and Beast Boy fake dating. Thanks again. ****  
**

**Guest: ****Hmm..I don't want to reveal too much, but the romantic pairings *hint hint* are BBRae and Jerikole. So..let that sync in will ya?**

**Thanks again for Reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Titians, if I did, there would've been more Titans East appearances, and Thunder and Lightning.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

Raven pulled back the hood of her cloak and sat down in her bed in deep thought.

In account of all things she hadn't seemed so happy. Sure, she was dating Jericho and they'd seemed to be pretty comfortable with each other yet, she couldn't help but think things were a little too comfortable.

No, they didn't kiss all too much, and didn't really have conversations. .

Of course she could understand sign language and sign it back to him it's just she didn't feel as if they were really connecting.

Anymore, that is.

She'd been so confused about her feelings for Beast Boy that she was looking for any distraction, any close answer. Anything really to satisfy her before she thought to lose her mind and to psych out. So, Jericho so happened to be her person of comfort that day. He seemed to listen to her as he strummed his guitar so lovely. He was making her feel better and it started becoming a routine. They would visit this twenty four hour thrift store, and they would connect.

She would even read him some poetry and it's like he could see into her soul. His commentary seemed so genuine and understanding that she thought in some calming kind of way she was falling for him.

So, when she kissed him for the first time, and he expectedly kissed back she was content with herself. No more mixed feelings about the green changeling who was her teammate. She could date Jericho, and she wouldn't feel so pushed into expressing any romantic feelings, for the guitarist was simply patient.

Not- domineering, uncooperative, annoying, false humouring, non-understanding...nor the one to make her powers go crazy.

So, basically Raven Roth was playing it safe with Jericho Wilson, and she'd come to admitting that until she found out something she hadn't come to like nor expect.

Her Beast Boy - No, no, no, simply put, Beast Boy, was dating Kole.

She could bet he was head over heels in love with Kole. Especially, when Kole was just as enthusiastic, humble, and kindhearted as him. She could bet that they did fun things on their dates, she could bet a whole lot of times that Kole did, in fact, laugh at his jokes.

So freaking lucky.

Snapping Raven out of her thoughts, she heard a beep come from her communicator that laid beside her on the bed. She picked it up and saw that she was sent an IM from Jinx. Thank God it wasn't another chain letter, even though she'd asked her politely three months ago to stop sending them to her.

**luckynumberJ: Meet me The Modern Grotto. 2pm. Will be w8ting.**

The mage raised her eyebrows. Why did Jinx want to meet her this afternoon at The Modern Grotto?

It was sort of out of the blue to her suspicion, but as long as Jinx was paying for her Tea. What the heck. She needed to trade spells and books with her anyway.

Putting the communicator on her nightstand she decided to go to bed. After a late date with Jericho that had been the least enjoyed because of a group of obnoxious teens, and her nostalgic faraway thoughts, and internal conflicted feelings, she felt herself drifting off into a dreamland peacefully, for once.

Dreaming about sunglasses, and blonde hair, was it?

**-/-/-**

"Okay, idiot just meet up with him. And I mean alone. Where? Ugh, I already told you at a cafe or something but not the one I go to by the comic book store. Yeah, bye...love you too."

Just when Jinx was done talking to the 'idiot on her communicator', a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and eerie pale skin entered the cafe, Jinx waved her over. She knew who it was. Raven. Whom had on a holo ring much to her chagrin, Jinx couldn't help but feel the same way too. With her holo ring enabled, her hair was blonde and her irises were a hue of coral making her look completely different, however she shrugged it off and thought of the plan her and Kid flash contemplated.

"So..." said Raven, sitting down in the chair across from Jinx. "What do you want?"

Jinx tilted her head to the side and grinned. "Nothing. Aren't we friends?"

The fellow Titan gave her a glare - which Jinx shrugged off - ignoring the question.

"May we please just order some tea. Your peculiar act of false friendship is making me really annoyed," Raven said in a hostile tone, "the sooner I can leave..."

"Okay, okay fine. We can order the bland cheap tea, okay?"

Next, after they ordered their herbal teas and got them. The two mages drank from the steaming cups mildly and consistently.

"Okay Raven," Jinx drawled, setting her tea down on the coaster, already bored. She wanted to get this thing over with already as well, but Raven didn't know that. "I heard that you and Guitar boy were dating."

Raven sighed in aggravation, she could already sense where this conservation was going.

"I'm leaving." The young empath began to get up but Jinx pleaded for her to sit down and to hear her out. Jinx cursed herself vigorously and mentally for starting this whole ordeal the way she did.

Okay, Jinx calm your freaking jinxed up self. And try again!

"Don't leave Raven we haven't even started to talk. And now you're leaving. No, stay."

Raven reluctantly sat back down but couldn't help but feel a peculiar aura coming from the fellow Titan, however she shook it off partially. She wanted to leave, but ever since Beast Boy and her both revealed they were seeing people to the team. Things had become awkward around the tower, and not just between the team and her, all-in-all things had been mainly awkward between her and the changeling which she couldn't even comprehend what, being the reason why.

"Fine," Raven deadpanned, taking a minuscule sip of her chamomile tea. "Why do you need to talk to me Jinx? You and I aren't exactly on good terms."

"I know Raven, I'm not stupid. But I need you to tell me something."—she took out the Mendacium Insulator, hiding it under the table away from the Mage compeer.

"No. I'd rather not want to hear it."

Jinx ignored her and continued on.

"Do you Raven, like Jericho?"

Raven's face showed skepticism knowing quite well she didn't want to answer the question, but did anyway. Even if she didn't want to. The force between her mind and heart made her tell the un-denying truth.

"No," was her answer.

The smile that was about to form on Jinx's lips resisted temptation. Ooh, Raven you don't like Jericho.

"Oh, then if you don't like Jericho..." The sorceress held her breath for barely a second. "Who do you like then?"

"Why do you even wanna know?" Raven began to get up from the table. "You ask too many questions to my dismay." She was now walking away.

Quickly, before she was out the door Jinx held the Mendacium Insulator to her once again.

"Please work your magic," Jinx said wishfully.

"I'm not sure but...It's Beast Boy!" Raven yelled quickly before phasing though the door in an abrupt notice.

Jinx then clapped in glee and took a huge sip of her tea.

_Plan 1 is done_, she thought in a some-what conniving manner.

**-/-/-/**

"So, why did you want to meet me here again?" Asked Beast Boy for the umpteenth time. He didn't mind hanging out with Kid Flash but he had places to be, which involved stopping crime with Kole and the Storm Twins, since they had found something interesting stuff out earlier today when they'd finally unlocked the unknown lethal weapon.

"Huh?" Kid Flash stopped staring at Beast Boy's untouched food and looked up at him. "Oh, well I just wanted to hang out with the the Titans West green jokester, is that sucha a bad thing?"

Kid Flash took another look at the untouched veggie sandwich waiting patiently for Beast Boy to take a bite out of it. Just one measly bite before he questioned him, but to his disadvantage the shapeshifter hadn't touched the sandwich.

Dammit.

"So, uh, how's fighting crime been?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Same," he said. "You?"

"The same here." - he sat up quickly - "Anyway, boy am I hungry!" The redhead rapidly gobbled 5 out of his ten burgers he'd ordered. In barely a second's notice he was already done by the time Beast Boy started on his vegetarian sub.

Right on time, Kid Flash thought. He sat nonchalantly in his chair while he watched the changeling chew and bite.

"How's Jinx been?" Enquired Beast Boy, lettuce was hanging from his mouth.

Even though he didn't show it, he was quite weary of the speedsters attitude. Suspicion endured in his mind trying to figure out was up with his friend. He didn't act carefree like he usually did, figured Beast Boy. Sitting up, he finished the last of his sub. He wasn't really hungry, but it didn't help how Kid Flash was looking at him as if he was waiting for him to do something.

"Now," said Kid flash, with a playful sinister smile arousing his lips. "I heard you and that one chick with the caveman were dating."

Beast Boy grinned knowingly.

"Ah dude, Kid Flash you're getting too predictable nowadays. I knew you were gonna say something like that."

The speedster shrugged with a grin. "I know, I know - he held his hands out in front of him in defense - "my sly abilities are getting a bit rusty, but come on man, are you and the girl dating or not?"

"Yes we're dating. So what?"

"I just wanna know for sure."

Beast Boy laughed. "Yes, it is for sure that Kole and I are dating. I like her very very much."

Kid Flash crossed his arms his smile broadening. "Do you like anyone else?"

"No, the only person I like is Kole." Beast Boy got up from the table with a wary face expression. "No offense dude, but you're weirding me out. See ya later."

Once Beast Boy left, Kid Flash didn't know wether to be shocked at the fact that the changeling didn't tell the truth - because the potion hadn't possibly worked, or shocked at the fact that Beast Boy may really have feelings for Kole Weathers, and not the empath Raven.

**-/-/-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. I hope you liked the chapter. And does Beast Boy really like Kole? I hope this chapter is alright. it would've been longer, but I wanted a chapter with just the questioning, so it can be more neat. Anyway, i'm working on another chapter right now.**

**Dahkoro5050: Yeah, BBRae is my OTP, and if I didn't like them so much it'd probably be Jerikole. You can trust that in fact, something will change towards the end of this story. Yes..I feel as if Thunder and Lightning should be in more stories, please think about adding them in some of your stories, please do. Raven might be trying to make BB jealous, and you never know. Jericho will appear in an upcoming chapter..so, ya never knoW about him either. Thanks for taking your time to review.**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: yes, Jinx and Kid Flash had to use their items on BB and Raven, and no, they don't know about BB's crush, but they know about Raven's. Um, you'll find out later what Jinx answered. And thank you for reviewing and liking this story, and DG's oneshot. Much appreciated.**

**Slytherin- Hunter of Artemis: You seriously didn't expect that? Haha, yeah KF probably isn't the sharpest tool, but he's a quick thinker, so yeah the beautiful idea came to him, and Jinx begrudgingly was the one to buy ingredients. And hopefully the interrogation was alright, just know they won't stop searching and finding out wether or not the couples like each other or whatever, Jinx and Kid Flash r just gettin' started. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**TheFoolOnMelancholyHill: You're welcome. And thanks for still reviewing this story. You might be right and you might not be right, or perhaps 50-50 right? Anyway, review much appreciated, and thanks for supporting Jerikole.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Titans. BBRae would've happened. :!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**SUNGLASSES** **AT NIGHT**

Beast Boy when meeting Kid Flash had decided to not put on his holo ring, reason being, he had a feeling that that wasn't the wisest thing to do. Therefore, he just wore a hoody and some cargo pants over his uniform.

Now out of the Arcade/Cafe he took a deep breath of fresh air. Because for one, he had to answer some questions that were looking for the truth. He of course lied on all of them (sort of) but he had a good hold on the truthful answers.

When Kid Flash was questioning wether or not Kole and Him were dating, he felt to tell the truth but he immediately ignored that gnawing feeling and answered what he knew needed to be the answer.

Besides, Kid Flash had been acting particularly odd and predictable.

Why did he keep on staring at his garden sub, did it have a bug on it or something?

Shrugging off the thought he decided to go back to the Titans tower before visiting Kole. He wanted to be there if crime were to occur today.

Shape shifting into a bird he flew to the Titans Tower quickly and entered the home.

Inside now, he walked in and found no Titans to be in the residence. He knew that Robin and Starfire may've gone on a date, Cyborg was probably at the Titan's East Tower, and Raven...she was probably going out with, uh..Jericho.

He wasn't really hungry so he didn't go to the fridge right away, instead he picked up the gaming controller that had been slung on the ground due to his false frustration yesterday when Cyborg had been 'beating' him in a game of Mega Monkey 2.

Turning on the TV screen and switching it's channel he began playing level 1 of the game. In deep solitude he was, when the empath had walked into the common room.

"Do you know where everyone has gone to?" Asked Raven in a mere whisper.

Beast Boy turned around and shrugged. "No."

"Oh, okay."

Obviously, Beast Boy still felt betrayed by Raven, believe or not. If she couldn't feel emotions he'd therefore (only today) treat her like he felt like treating her. But then he began to think that wasn't fair. He couldn't do that to her. He'd only be breaking their routine. But then again, she broke it when she began dating you-know-who.

Nothing really was the same.

Thinking she left the room he turned around and sighed in frustration wanting to look at her retreating figure as she left the room, but just when he did that he realized she was sitting on the couch.

"Oh, hey," he said quite awkwardly. "Aren't you going to your room?"

Raven raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "No, I'm not."

"Oh okay, but don't you have a date with Jericho?"

She shook her head and glanced at the screen. "I'm going to read now, please don't disturb me." And with that, she opened the book that suddenly appeared in her hands and began to read. Her eyes scanning the pages.

He stared at her a little longer before going back to his game.

After getting through maybe four (five?) levels of Mega Monkey he decided to call it quits and go to his bedroom but he caught Raven staring at him.

"You need something Raven?" He gave her a skeptical look as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She shook her head in response. "No, but...I want to know something."

Beast Boy didn't change his face expression, nor did he show any signs of nervousness. He faintly smiled. "Which is...?"

Raven took a deep breath. "Were you at the thrift store earlier?"

"No," he replied. "I was asleep."

She simply nodded and went back to reading. Beast Boy then walked out of the common room.

**-/-/**

To tell you the truth. The reason Beast Boy had been acting so nonchalant and distant so far today is because he'd learned something that'd sort of spooked him.

In an insight of a lot of things Beast Boy would've acted differently towards the fact that KF invited him out to lunch and an arcade. He would've rubbed off all the questions the speedster had asked him, and they would've soon enough been trading jokes and playing a multitude of arcade games, but that hadn't happened.

He probably acted slightly different towards Raven because of the awkward atmosphere that'd fallen between them, that had been there for quite sometime.

Maybe, it fell right after the party, or maybe when she slammed him against a wall, or more-so when she had flat out admitted to him—two times—that she was going out with Jericho.

Right now he was laying in his bed trying to have all this pain in his stomach go away reason to do so; it had started to hurt tremendously. He remembered that his garden sub had smelt weird and there had been a pinkish sauce, but he didn't think those were the causes.

After about an hour with nausea, he realized he really needed to puke. Slowly walking to the bathroom he shut the door quietly and immediately had his head above the toilet seat puking a-great-lot.

When he'd think he was done vomiting, more the nauseous feeling came over him, and all that awaited was more puking; vile succumbing the toilet. He didn't know what happened but after a little while, he blacked out.

**-/-/-**

Raven stopped meditating when she felt content and enlightenment that would last briefly before needing to meditate again.

It was 4:00 pm, and she hadn't in fact heard a peep from Beast Boy, nor had she seen him.

He was probably on a date with Kole. _Meh_.

Quickly pinching herself on the wrist for thinking that, she got off the ground and walked out of the living room.

She was simply bored, and going on a date with Jericho really wasn't an option. Maybe it had to do with the fact she wasn't in the mood to go out, and Herald probably had been busy or something, so he wouldn't be able to bring Jericho over here nor did she want to bother him. And besides, she already felt worthless on how Beast Boy acted an hour ago when he was playing video games.

He seemed so occupied yesterday, and he had been gone half the night and this morning.

How'd she known he was gone was when she'd so happened to be passing his door, not feeling a presence. He wasn't playing video games with Cyborg, nor was he anywhere else when she'd checked all the rooms in the tower.

Taking the direction to her bedroom she was immediately hit with a bad feeling.

Something felt wrong.

She didn't pass the bathroom door, because that's where she felt there was something wrong. Beast Boy was in here, she knew that, and she hoped he wasn't using the bathroom.

Phasing through the door with her black magic she gasped. Beast Boy was sprawled on the ground his eyes closed. Immediately she ran to him and shook him frantically, knowing very well that a couple of things were being demolished in the tower.

"Raven?" He croaked, his eyes barely open. "What are you doing here?" He was frowning a bit. But how could he have this facial expression towards her, when he seemed sick...and smelled sick, and she was going to be super nice and take care of him. Surprisingly she didn't smell vomit but something else. It was sweet, like it'd been mixed in with a charm? But she didn't have time to think on it when she realized Beast Boy had fallen unconscious again.

Rolling her eyes in disgust and annoyance she - using her magic - carried him to his room.

**-/-/-**

Kole paced back in forth in Beast Boy's room frantically. After the device was unlocked she and him had snooped in it, and they'd found something out that led to a clue. It was of all the Titans files, but her name had been highlighted, Jericho's too was highlighted. But why?

Beast Boy had told her to not sweat on it too much and that it may not mean zilch. But it felt so happenstance-like.

All day while her and Gnarrk were working out and training she had a weird conclusion come into mind that she wouldn't dare think until Beast Boy walked in. She knew, and had been told by him that he was going to meet with KF for lunch.

So when she heard the door being slid open she didn't expect Raven, and an unconscious Beast Boy being held by the sorceress's black magic.

Darn, it was too late to scram so she had no choice but to act as if she'd been here all along.

Putting on her best smile that would make Starfire jealous, she waved in greeting. "Hello Raven!" She said it peachy keen.

The purple hair girl raised her eyebrow, her face expression not readable. "What brings you here?" Her tone normal; monotonous and grave.

"Oh, no reason," Kole sat down on the bottom bunk. "I was just wanting to see Beast Boy is all, you didn't know he let me in?" Now, Kole hated lying, and here she was her breaking a selfless rule.

The empath shrugged, motioning for Kole to move in an impatient manner. "Move...please."

Kole didn't dare show a bit of hurt, but rawr, did she do something wrong? Oh, wait. She was supposedly dating Beast Boy... So... Maybe... Yeah, no presumptions yet.

As quick as Kole got off the bed, Raven immediately laid Beast Boy on the bed, checking his temperature, making sure he wasn't running a fever. The pink haired girl smiled at that thinking maybe in some weird way, Raven may very well have feelings for Beast Boy since she was showing some signs of concern.

Oh, and Kole smiled really wide.

"Raven, you can leave now."

Bringing Kole out of her thoughts she made a sound of surprise. Was that Beast Boy who just said that just now?

"But you were passed out on the–" Raven began but Beast Boy spoke again.

"It's fine, you can leave because you probably don't want to know what's the matter with me, and something is obviously troubling Kole by the look on her face, so you can leave and mediate, or go and do whatever crap you usually do."

And when Beast Boy did sit up. There was something curiously different about him. Green as he was, looking the same in appearance, there was something startling about his face expression that was being directed towards Raven.

Immediately, Kole sensing that (would never ever do such thing in her life!) took Raven by the arm and took her to the door in a rush. "Raven thank you for taking your time to be at Beast Boy's aid, I'll do the rest. If we need anything I'll knock on your door, fine? Okay."

Opening the door, she gently pushed her out the room. Shutting the door, and resting her back against it she looked at Beast Boy sternly, her look was to be taken seriously.

"What's the matter with you?"

**-/-/-**

The first thing Raven wanted to do once the door had been slammed in her face was to lose her cool. But obviously, with all the meditating she has done, she mustn't do that. That would be rather embarrassing don't you think?

Transporting to her room she now allowed herself to have a little tear come from her eye, that'd been threatening to have other tears spill out. But she wouldn't let that occur.

Of course, Nevermore was running rampant right now having to do with the fact she had one little emotion slip from within. Not literally, but how dared she to know she'd sort of proclaimed her liking, or perhaps love? For Beast Boy, and now to do something foolish, to what is crying.

"Raven, what is the matter with you?" She asked herself, "you treat him so mean all the time, how could you have not expected for him to not be so snide towards you?"

But that's the thing though, Timid had prophesied this so many times to count, it hurts to know it was thrown at her just now.

Taking her communicator from her belt she immediately contacted her... boyfriend.

Wow, that didn't sound natural one bit.

The communicative device initializing for a bit, or more-so "buffering" a green eyed boy appeared on the screen.

_Hey, what's up?_ He signed to her happily. His eyes filled with curiosity and content.

From that, they carried on a ten minute conversation with small talk, regarding whereabouts, the usual.

"So... have you heard from Kole?" Raven finally managed to ask, finally taking the opportunity.

Jericho seemed rather caught off guard. _No, I have not. Since the party, we haven't spoke, or anything._ He looked surprised.

"Oh, so you don't know that she's here right now?"

_No, but I heard it through a grapevine that Beast Boy and her are dating._

Oh, did she have to be reminded.

"Yes, I've heard that too."

Then came an uncomfortable silence.

Yet, suddenly a request came from Raven. Who felt this was to be done.

"Jericho can you come over?"

And he immediately replied yes, he'd be there once he contacted Herald.

**-/-/-**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, here is this chapter. i hope it's alright. More to come. did Jericho seem jealous to you? Did Beast Boy seem to act differently because of the truth potion? Answer these questions if you must!**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: If this chapter didn't answer any of your questions...then next chapter will because you know what, I'm wondering the same thing too. It would crush me if BB were telling the truth. :( Also, it's good to know you're becoming a Jerikole shipper. Thanks for reviewing, you are awesome.**

**Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis: Kid Flash and Jinx are appearing next chapter. I think your questions will be answered then. Especially when KF did seem like he messed up on the mission, and Beast Boy may be immune to such things like truth potions, and MAYBE electronic devices. Thanks for taking your time to review. The review is appreciated.**

**TheFoolOnMelancholyHill: You know you may just be right. Because if Beast Boy was being honest, wow, the romantic pairings would be way off. But then again, the Changeling is perhaps immune. Thanks for taking your time to review, much appreciated.**

**Guest: yeah, BBKole is pretty cute, but you would eventually want your OTP to be together, right? At least I would. Thanks for reviewing.**

**JasonVUK: thanks for reviewing on most of the chapters. It's awesome that you're a follower for this fic SAN, and the dork DG's fic, A Couple Mistakes. anyway, you may be right about Beast Boy, as well as your other presumptions, the more you read the more you may find out.**

**Guest: I like the way you think. Beast Boy likes Kole, and MAY love Raven. But hopefully Beast Boy doesn't like-like Kole that'd be a love triangle catastrophe I'd definitely hate reading.**

**Anyway, until then. Reed is jumping inside of a portal to write some more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Teen Titans. Honest. Nor the songs that were mentioned.**

**CHAPTER 10  
**

**SUNGLASSES** **AT NIGHT**

"Nothin's the matter with me Kole," he replied nonchalantly, "Raven babied me enough. She shouldn't waste her time doing that."

"But what if she was showing how much she cared for you?" Asked Kole indignantly.

"Then she should've taken me to the medical bay. Simple as that."

"You know Beast Boy, there is something awfully different about you. I just can't put my finger on it."

"I'd just got done barfing, and I was passed out. So, different is how I may look right now."

"But you, _seem_ different..."

Beast Boy was rather appalled at the way she said it. That immediately snapped him out of this little phase of his.

"What do you mean?"

"You aren't Beast Boy."

"Okay, Kole. I want you to know something then."

"That is?"

"I like you."

At this moment, yes, she was perhaps his favourite person right now, even when his mind continued to travel to Raven.

"Because I can be honest and open towards you, you don't treat me like filth on a regular basis, you and I can relate, and you laugh at my phoney jokes. You know, Jericho hasn't realized how awesome you are. He's seriously dumb. I'll agree with Lightning on that one."

Kole blushed. "Beast Boy, same goes for you. You're pretty awesome yourself. Raven hasn't seemed to notice."

"But Beast Boy, there's something I haven't told you..."

"What is it?" He got off the bed. "Have those men come back?"

"No, but I think my mother is still alive."

Beast Boy looked surprised. "I thought she was dead."

"Me too, me too." she once more began to pace the bedroom. "But the thing is, before ever joining the Titans, I saw my mother... I think I did."

"Is this before the team and I met you, or–"

"It was before." She stopped pacing the room , sitting down on the bed. "But I still didn't know it was her. You know, my mother had turned insane from taking these pills that made you morbidly immortal. And she had gotten insect-like features."

"So that explains.." Beast Boy looked at the top of her head.

"Yeah, these antennas." She smiled sadly, "but the thing is, I'm not immortal. My parents tried so freaking hard to make me immortal, themselves immortal that they became insane. Wouldn't you hate living in this world forever? Watching everyone die around you as you're being succumbed to seeing world disasters, and never seeing a glimpse of Heaven. Beast Boy do you believe in Heaven, and that there is a man from above who may take you there once you pass?"

Kole gave Beast Boy a look of curiosity, her eyes filled with such hope. Even when, most certainly indeed, he was caught off guard he couldnt recall ever being asked such a question. After his parents died, where had he hoped them to be?

When he was younger he cried after their death and he kept on telling himself that they're with the safest and kindest man they've all ever known in their lives which were to be in Heaven...

"Yeah, I can say I do." He smiled at her. "And I'm guessing you do too?"

She nodded, but then tears began to fill her eyes. "But that's something I don't get. My mother, my father. Why did they want to live immortally when they know that's not how a lifespan should be, if you're greeted with death, you should hope to expect paradise. But you know what, I think that that device Lightning unhinged yesterday will answer the question about my mother."

"Wait, but what about Jericho? Why was his name highlighted?"

Kole shook her heard, her face expression thoughtful. "I honestly don't know why, I haven't dwelled on that too much. My guess is because of his powers. But I sort of feel like it's more than that. But you know Beast Boy, you should apologize to Raven, and perhaps I should too before I leave."

Kole wiping her eyes and at the door about to slide it open, Beast Boy stopped. "But WHY do you need to apologize? Sure you were in the room when I did raise my voice at her, but I still don't see why there is a need for you to apologize?"

"Beast Boy are you sure there is nothing wrong with you?" Her hand was on her hip.

"No, but if you feel the need to unnecessarily apologize, be my guest."

**-/-/**

Beast Boy and Kole's arms were linked as they walked down to Raven's room, but to their surprise she hadn't answered the door, because she wasn't in her room, they had come to realize that after five long minutes of knocking and saying her name.

"I guess, we'll check if she's in the common room," said Beast Boy.

"Sure, she might be in there."

Walking to the common room they were surprised to find Raven and Jericho sitting on the couch, talking. Wait, no, Raven talking and Jericho signing, as usual. And at that moment was Jericho to have kissed Raven square on the cheek.

Kole felt no need to apologize anymore. Beast Boy didn't either. But they decided to anyway, despite the little green monsters lurking within them.

"Oh, Jericho!" Exclaimed Kole. "I didn't expect to find you here."

Raven had her usual face expression on as she turned to look at the two. She didn't say anything, she just nodded and focused her attention back on Jericho. He signed _hi_ to both of them.

"Hey, dude!" He exclaimed. "You been rockin' on your guitar and staring at goat?"

The guitarist sort of laughed and nodded. _Of_ _course, you've seen where I live haven't you?_

"Did you bring your guitar?" Kole inquired. She didn't see it anywhere by him, until she saw that he was pointing towards the TV, where a guitar stand (that the guitar was held in) stood by.

"Oh, well, would you mind playing a song?"

_Any request?_

"Hmm..." She thought for a bit, but decided against it. "You know what Jericho, you don't have to play anything... Oh look at the time!" She looked at an invisible watch on her wrist. "Gnarrk will probably want me home. Bye."

"I'll walk you out." Beast Boy said nonchalantly. Oblivious to the look Raven kept on giving him, and Jericho's perplexed face expression that was following Kole's retreating figure.

Once outside the tower Kole began to speak in a hushed tone, her cheeks becoming less red, going back to a normal color.

"Well, meet me at the park at 2 am again, Thunder and Lightning will meet us at the community gym. Sound good?"

"But what are we doing tonight exactly? More patrolling?"

She shook her head. "The device we hacked into yesterday, has details of what factory it came from. We're going to go there."

"Okay, well see ya."

About the same time Beast Boy didn't see Kole, now out of sight, was the same time Robin and Starfire came back.

**-/-/-**

Beast Boy wouldn't have said that he had just experienced the most agonizing moment in his life, but it was pretty close to it.

Okay, and he wouldn't dare come close to admitting that he'd been jealous of the way Raven was looking at Jericho on the roof.

There they'd been. Sitting very close to each other, Jericho with that stupid guitar of his, strumming it softly, Why couldn't he himself learn an instrument? He could recall someone telling him once that he looked like a drummer, but that wasn't a serenading instrument.

Then Raven did something that shocked him, she was kissing Jericho. Nothing was exploding! They weren't making out, nor she was she jamming her tongue down his throat, but she was showing signs of affection he had dreamed of her showing towards him. And maybe a mere little, eh, satisfactory kiss was in those dreams.

Taking slow little breaths he stopped looking through the little slit on the door, and walked to the common room to play some more video games.

No Beast Boy you aren't angry... He kept telling himself.

When Jericho finally left, Raven sat down on the couch and took out the familiar looking leather bound book.

_So she wants to read in here, fine. Then she can read. I just wanna turn up the volume of the TV a bit more. It ain't a crime._

Grabbing the remote beside him he pressed the button that maxed the volume, and _viola!_

He was getting what he wanted.

Yet, he didn't hear anything. Nada. Zilch. From Raven.

How long had it been since they argued? A week?

Turning up the volume some more, he turned around and still saw that Raven was not affected.

This would've made her frustrated by now. He stalked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. He went back to where he was, and he munched away, smacking, showing bad manners. But she wouldn't budge, nor show any signs of annoyance. To _his_ utter annoyance she turned a page in her book!

Why was this effecting him so much? He didn't know, but it went from humming obnoxious sounds to hitting his foot against the floor making a thumping noise. But it's like she chose this day to not act her usual self.

Not taking it anymore he walked towards her and grabbed the book from within her hands. Yeah, he succeeded now. Though he hadn't seen it then.

"Raven, what's wrong with you?" He exclaimed, throwing the book somewhere across the floor.

Yeah, he did the trick.

The empath looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Beast Boy I don't know what you're talking about, but if you want to live it's wise you hand my book back to me, and continue to play your obnoxious video game, and leave me alone." Her tone was at menace.

"No, not until you tell me why you didn't do it?" He was giving her an accusing tone, but there was no shown sign of being scared. He was so focused on wanting an answer he didn't notice how angry she was starting to look, not noticing he was getting what he wanted. "I did all the things that did the trick, but you didn't do it."

"Do what?!" She threw her hands up in exasperation, maybe a lamp broke? "Beast Boy you aren't making sense. Just bring my book back to me and continue to play your game."

"Raven, you didn't flinch, or sigh annoyedly at the sound of the noise?" He asked, "especially, when the TV was turned up so loud... you could still read?!"

"Beast Boy..."

"Why didn't you get annoyed?!"

Beast Boy could remember the red eyes, but other than that he didn't remember anything else. He was just now waking up in the medical bay.

Headache. Oh, it hurt so bad. The pounding, the vibration of a shriek he still heard. He now saw three Titans staring at him. But they hadn't realized he awoken.

"You don't think he could've awoke, when we were out kicking the butt?" He knew it was Starfire to ask such a question.

"No, Star. On this built in perimeter we would've known he'd woken up from being unconscious for... four hours." Robin.

"Robin, it was three hours, I don't think I hurt him that bad." Raven, the cause of him to be unconscious. He felt extremely dumb.

"Didn't you say he made you angry, he provoked you?"

"Yeah, but still..."

"Still, he made you the angry, the four eyes of evil, and he to have learned his lesson?" Countered in Starfire.

"Beast Boy, you're awake." Raven looked down at him, and he looked up at her with a look of annoyance. He didn't know why he was so annoyed of her, but he personally didn't want to be around any of his teammates right now, and he still needed to meet with Kole, and the Storm Bros.

"What time is it?" Was the first thing he said.

A bit miffed Raven replied, "It's eight o'clock."

"PM?"

She nodded.

"I need to go on a date with Kole. We're goin' to a movie. See ya guys later," Beast Boy said annoyed, he sat up. "I have to go, like now."

"No, Beast Boy," said Robin sternly, "you have to stay here because you might not be okay. Kole wouldn't mind you having to postpone the date. You have a headache don't you?"

"No, Rob." He gave him a careless face expression. "I'm fine. I haven't seen Kole for awhile, so no, she probably would mind me having to postpone our date."

"Beast Boy," Raven touched his arm. "Kole came by today, remember?"

He flinched at the touch, but didn't pay no mind to her. He looked at Robin, "see ya."

Getting up from the examining table he was almost to the door, but Robin stopped him. "Beast Boy, you're acting different... You aren't feeling like shifting into that beas–"

"No. I'm not." His body went rigid. "If there is any crime to occur, my communicator will be with me. I'll show."

His teammates allowed him to leave. But what were he to expect when he got back?

**-/-/-**

Kole was nostalgic and melancholy. Especially when The Dream Academy's _Life in a Northern Town_ was playing out of the speakers of the cafe.

_And through an open window came, like Sinatra in a younger day..._

Taking another sip of her vanilla and grape smoothie she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning her head around to look at the person who touched her, she saw that it was Jericho.

She wasn't wearing her holo ring, so of course he'd recognise her.

Her eyes glowing she immediately hugged Jericho. "Hey, Jericho! How ya been?" She pulled back from the hug.

He shrugged. _Same._

She nodded. "So, are you and Raven happy together, things good?"

_Yeah._

"Um, do you want me to order you a drink? I got some change."

_Sure_.

Kole tried telling herself to stop shaking, but how nervous she felt. How could she? Her and Beast Boy were fibbing a relationship. She felt like she needed to admit it out loud to Jericho because she didn't want to keep a secret. They were friends weren't they?

"So, what would you like to drink?"

_Tea sounds nice._

After ordering the drink for him she didn't really know what else to say to him. She kept on thinking so hard on what to say but nothing came to mind.

_You and Beast Boy are dating?_ He asked, with a curious look.

"N- yeah we are." Hopefully he hadn't noticed her slip up.

Sighing, she took another sip of her smoothie. Why did she feel so lame and melancholy?

Jericho touched her arm again, and signed to her. _You want me to play you a song? _He then took out his guitar from the new guitar case he'd just bought at the music store around the corner. He hoisted the instrument on his leg.

Thinking, Kole didn't know at first. But then she thought of a song she saw in this movie once.

It fit the mood to her. She loved how hopeful and dreamer-like it sounded.

"Moon River."

So, if you were to see a sight of a guitarists strumming to a girl he saw with admiration, would you stop and simply marvel at the scene? People watching hadn't even seemed to notice Kole's rather odd appearance. For they only thought of her outfit as a costume.

Some people in the cafe just gawked at them. A worker in the cafe even turned off the stereo and listened. So lovely was the sound.

At first, Kole didn't look at him. She just shoe gazed; looking down at her feet. But she didn't really know, her eyes were drawn to Jericho's.

She never really realised how green his eyes were.

You could say it felt like the world stopped as cliche as that may sound, I don't necessarily know what you would say to describe a moment like this. Dream-esque maybe?

There, Moon River was in the back ground, they were floating down a very wide river, on a raft, they were like Huckleberry Finn. They didn't know where they were going, but were it to be a place that signified something. A special moment, that felt right. Like this was how it was supposed to be.

They continued to look into each other's eyes, yet that not stopping them from becoming aware of how glowing the moon was. So big and round. So light, aglow!

But then it ended. Like that.

Snapped out of a spell the two were. Jericho hesitantly put his guitar back in it's case, immediately and said his adieu to Kole leaving the cafe. Kole turned in the stool she sat on, focusing on sipping the smoothie she ordered thinking with a melancholy sigh, _He was good company._

Everyone in the cafe stopped staring, and went back to doing whatever.

Looking at the time on a clock that hung on a wall, she saw it to be 8:30pm. Her and Gnnark needed to gather some supper. After dinner, Gnnark would go to sleep, and then she'd meet up with Beast Boy. Setting the money down on the countertop she quietly stood up from the stool she sat on, and began to walk away.

The cafe had been bustling when Kole left out the door of the cafe. She hadn't seemed to notice that Jericho had been searching for her with his eyes, then soon on foot.

When you're in love, you don't look back.

She continued walking, hoping to find a bus that'll take her home.

**-/-/-**

**What do you think about this chapter? How do you feel about it? Replies, part 2**


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I never in my life have owned Teen Titans**

**CHAPTER 10 PART 2**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT(please listin' to the song!)**

**-/-/-**

"We're here?" Lightning asked in disbelief. "This is just a simple house."

"Yeah, Brother you're right. It looks just like the other houses beside it and across it."

"But guys, the device gave us these instructions and it brought us here."

"Beast Boy I'm not so sure about this anymore..."

The four teens dawning holo-rings and sunglasses stood before an ordinary looking house.

"I thought it would bring us to a factory," said Gar glumly. "Maybe the device is glitched, so we can't continue this project. Let's just pull it–"

But Lightning walked up the steps to the porch ignoring his brother's pleads to not do so. He turned the knob. it wasn't locked. "You Lackeys want to procrastinate, or make progress?"

"Brother, come down, we should listen to–"

"No," Gar said sensing an argument was about to start. "it's okay Thunder. In order to find answers and make progress we should do this. I don't think anyone lives here."

Kole hesitantly asked, "are you sure of that?" She frowned. "it would be a shame if we were to put ourselves in greater caution than we may already be in."

"Do you guys trust me?" Gar asked. "Be honest."

Lightning shrugged.

Thunder nodded. "Yeah, you're a voice of reason."

Kole smiled and clasped her hands. "Yes, I do as well. Absolutely."

"Okay," he pointed to the house, a smirk at his lips. "Then lets trespass."

Walking inside they didn't see anything out of the sorts. Just empty rooms there were.

No one hadn't even spoke, just walking around silently.

"This house looks more-so abandoned," said Gar peeling off a piece of ivory wallpaper that had been torn. "Doesn't seem like they left anything."

"We can check out the garage," suggested Kole. Swatting at a small spider that'd been crawling up her arm. "We've looked everywhere but there. Maybe we'll find duplicate devices like the one we have."

Thunder and Lightning just nodded, even when there attention was focused elsewhere.

"Diamond Girl, Little Green One, do you see that red blinking dot in the corner of the room?" Thunder asked pointing towards something that lay in the corner of the room.

Kole blinked two times. "No...Wait, I saw that blinking red light in one of the bedrooms." She turned and looked at Gar who's eyes widened.

"I saw that in the bathroom." He whispersed. "It looks familiar."

"It's probably nothing," said Lightning. "This house has probably been abandoned for years."

"But guys, seriously," Gar walked towards the small blinking dot. "It looks so familiar."

"Instead of worrying about that," said Kole. "Let's go see if there's anything in the garage."

"You guys look in the garage, I'll stay in here so I can figure out what these blinking lights are coming from." He moved closer to it. "What it is..."

"Okay, we'll probably be back quick," Kole said giving him a pat on the back. "We probably won't find anything interesting."

About when the Storm Twins and Kole entered the garage, Gar was still contemplating the dot.

It looked so freaking familiar!

**-/-/**

Kole awed at the boxes. The old dusty boxes that occupied every shelf and corners of the floor in the garage. They weren't labeled, but they were indeed anxious to be opened and looked through.

So Kole had thought...

As Thunder and Lightning began to look through a couple of boxes, she did too. But they were the ones on the shelves. Taking one off the bottom of the shelf she set it down next to her feet. She took two other's and did the same thing. Sitting down, she sat crisscross apple sauce and began shuffling through the boxes after she tore the ambiguous duck tape from them.

At first, there only seemed to be a couple of photos of a couple dressed in military uniforms. They appeared to be happy and glowing. The young woman held in her arms a baby. Noting their appearances, the young man had blond hair and a shaven beard around his mouth. The young woman had dark brown hair and a tiny freckle on her cheek. Both their sets of teeth were a pearly white, smiling for the camera they were.

Looking through more of the photos she saw a lot with the couple and the baby. They were feeding him, helping him take a bath... And then that one baby was beginning to look older, and a second child came into the picture. A boy too.

Basically, what Kole was looking through was a timeline.

And the more she began to look through them the more the nagging feeling came to her. But how could it be him... When this was only a child she saw? But he indeed did look familiar.

"Brother, who would keep a gun in here?" Asked Thunder astounded. "Loaded."

Lightning took the weapon and looked at it, inspecting it. "You should be glad brother, I took gun lessons because if I hadn't, you would've known that it was in safe lock."

"You mean it isn't loaded?"

"No," Lightning aimed it towards him and daringly pulled the trigger. When he did, nothing came shooting out. "See?"

Thunder frowned, and shook his head furiously. "Brother if that gun wasn't safe or whatever you said it was, I could've died!"

His brother shrugged. "But you didn't. So... What's that in your hand?"

"A knife. With blood on it." He handed the knife to his brother.

"With blood on it?!" Lightning exclaimed as he quickly gave it back to his brother. "Then why are you giving it to me?!"

"Because I thought you'd wanted to see it?" Thunder said glumly.

"'See it,' Brother?" He shook his head and began searching through another box on the ground. "An imbecile you are!"

Kole would've said something to Thunder and Lightning about their outbursts, but right now her eyes widened in disbelief. Because she realised something that would come to spook her.

Kole knew who this little boy was, and who his father was too.

"Guys, we have to get out the house now!" She heard Gar from inside the house shout at that moment. "These are bombs, out...house ... Now!"

Run, the four titans did. Thunder managed to punch out the garage door that immediately led them out of the house. Kole knew that Gar had come out the front door, that's where he'd been, by the front, so no need to worry about him.

The second they threw themselves onto the grass was the same moment, there came an immediate explosion.

Heaving, they all sat up and stared at the house that had embers coming out of it.

"What the Hell," Cursed Lightning, "Was that?"

"It was this." Gar held up a mask. A mask equivalent to Slade's.

**-/-/-/**

**Kaarlinaa: thank you for the review, much appreciated. And keep high hopes because they might be worth it! :)**

**JasonVUK: Does it still seem like the potion stuff has had a negative effect? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis: I don't really know if Raven was surrendering. I mean, did it seem like she was surrendering? because... I don't know. I don't know why she would surrender. Do you think Jericho and Raven's relationship is a sham?**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: Well did you expect what came of chapter ten? Yeah, Raven probably feels lousy, but maybe not for long. Hopefully there will be more BBRae.**

**Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews, you are all lovely for taking a liking to this story. Will the couples have a happy ending? Any questions? Ah, they probably figured out Jericho! Darn! Also, keep in mind that BB took a potion, so there are perhaps side-effects, it may be the cause of his OOC-ness?**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Never owned Teen Titans. It goes to the respectful owners.**

**CHAPTER 11**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

Gar didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kole, you aren't kidding are you?" He asked, his eyebrow raised. "Now that I see, ya look like you wanna cry."

"Beast Boy," she said in exasperation. "Should we tell Robin that Slade is Jericho's son? Should we blab to him where the device came from?"

Gar sat down and rubbed his fingers through his hair. Wow, one thing Kole was good at was asking some hard questions.

After they'd left the house to avoid the 911, they settled here in the park that'd been deserted.

"Who are we speaking of again?" Asked Lighting tearing up a piece of grass he pulled from the ground. "Is it Jericho, or... Um, whatshisname."

"Brother, it's Jericho," Thunder answered quietly. "Jericho is the son of the enemy."

"You caught all of that?" He shrugged with a careless face expression. "I apparently didn't because of all that crying Kole's doing."

"Hey!" Yelled Kole. "I'm in a pickle right now, can you really blame me? I might have to tell Robin that the guy I love, is the son–"

"Don't," Gar said.

Kole looked at him sceptically.

"What?"

Gar wiped some invisible dust off his black leather jacket and stood up. "Don't tell Robin. I'm not going to tell Robin. No one is going to tell Robin."

Thunder and Lightning, who felt like that last sentence was directed towards them said in unison, "we won't tell!"

"Why not?" Asked Kole. "If we don't say anything, this could be a burden to all of us."

"Burden is a burden," Gar repeated nonchalantly. "If we don't say anything... Then there is nothing to be burdened about. And Kole, wouldn't you think Jericho would like to reveal it himself to everyone that he is the son of Slade?"

Kole nodded agreeably. "Yeah, you're right... I'm going home. If ya need me I have my communicator."

She then walked away from the group with her head low and her hands in her coat pocket, she just wanted to go home and think. Or sulk.

She also began to wonder what her and Gar were fighting for anymore.

**-/-/**

When Gar – now Beast Boy arrived back at the tower he kept on thinking about what had happened back at that house. The more he thought the more he began to connect the dots, and the more he connected the dots, the more the wiser he came.

_If we saw a mask that was equivalent to Slade's that caused the house to blow up, then we probably shouldn't have been snooping inside the house in the first place. Especially when we found out some things we probably shouldn't have found out. Like the photos Kole had looked at; coming to know who brought up Jericho._

Walking inside the tower he yawned greatly realising how tired he felt. Covering the yawn up with his hand he walked to his bedroom but he saw that- Cyborg? Was standing in front of it.

Beast Boy didn't know wether or not he should approach his cybernetic friend, or scram somewhere. To his skepticism and frustration Cyborg was already turning around had already seen him.

"Hey BB!"

"Hey Cy," Beast Boy said slowly, "what are you doing at my room so early.. Late?"

Cyborg's smile faltered when he answered, "Robin wants to see you."

Now, Beast Boy began to break out in a cold sweat. Not that Cyborg had noticed since they were standing in the dark. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Green Bean, Robin just needs to ask you a few questions."

He knew Cyborg was lying. He didn't know if it had something to do with the smile or how his voice sounded, but he could just detect that his friend was lying. Considering he did have the instincts of an animal after all.

"Okay, well tell Robin when I wake up he can ask me questions." Beast Boy began to walk past Cyborg, but he blocked his way.

"I'm sorry BB, but Robin's been waitin' up for you to show." The android crossed his arms and looked at Beast Boy quizzically. "Where have you been anyway?"

Beast Boy lied, "Um, I've been on the roof."

"Raven was jus' up there a while ago."

"But I flew around the city for awhile too."

"Oh, okay. But Robin needs to talk to you so..."

Beast Boy nodded. "Okay, okay, I'll follow you to wherever he is. And is this um, any news about a Titan or sumthin'?"

"No, it's about you."

**-/-/-/**

Kole sat up and looked into space, just wanting to know why she couldn't sleep. Dawn was around the corner and she tossed and turned most of the night thinking about Jericho, and the burden that Beast Boy hadnt thought of as a burden whatsoever.

Nonetheless, she was overpowered by it, it being the reason she couldn't sleep. Gnarrk had been on her hide the moment she walked in. "Gnarrk! Gnarrk!" It was. And her patient reply being, "I'll make it up to you tomorrow Gnarrk, please go back to bed. I'm fine, I am unscathed, nothing bad has happened to me. No! I was not partying all night."

Crying now, she shook her head as the tears fell. Asking herself why on Earth she was feeling this way about a measly little secret? But the thing was, it WASN'T SOME SECRET TO IMMEDIATELY BE OKAY ABOUT!

Yet, at the same time she thought that she felt a light illuminate from somewhere. Getting out of her sleeping bag she looked out the slit from within her space and saw it to be a figure. No, it wasn't Gnarrk since she could hear his monstrous snoring. She didn't know who it was. Peering in more closely she saw that it was a woman's figure, clad in gold. She appeared to be glittering, and her face seemed to be modest and smiling.

"Hello?" Crooned Kole Curiously. "I am Kole."

The figure brightened even more walking towards her. "Kole, Kole Weathers?"

Kole nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know my name?"

"Because darling." She paused in speech and winked at her. "I'm your mother."

**-/-/-**

Beast Boy entered the living room and found Titans East sitting on the couch playing bored games and eating junk food. Wait, it was only Mãs y Menos, and Speedy.

They hadn't appeared to see him nor Cyborg.

"Tin Man what are they doing here?" Beast Boy whispered as they walked past the couch, heading to the room Robin was in.

"Bee has a family reunion to go to, and Aqualad is visiting someone in the Atlantic . So they needed me to look after them."

"Speedy couldn't watch them?"

"Speedy isn't the greatest babysitter, let alone take care of himself and the tower."

"Oh, yeah. Figured."

Now, in the training room. Beast Boy saw that Starfire and Raven were there too. Great.

"Hey, guys," he said casually, "what's up?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

Raven nodded her head and began to speak, "Beast Boy, we wanna know where you've been tonight." She said this with her normal tone, but he could detect somewhat of a concern in it.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Raven frowned. "Because you left your communicator here. You didn't meet us where we were alerted to be."

Woah. Now Beast Boy hadn't seen that coming. Honestly he was worried about what occurred tonight, when he was out with Kole, and Thunder and Lightning. He'd forgotten that the Titans would've been alerted to check out the place. And that he'd left his communicator in his bedroom.

"My bad guys," he apologized, "ya know waking up in the med–"

"Where I suggested you stay," said Robin coldly. "But obviously you've had problems listening to others."

Beast Boy didn't let his anger get the best of him. He just nodded. "Yes, and my bad. If I have to do the dishes for a week, or whatever then I guess I'm up for it."

Most of his teammates had been about to agree on that when Raven shook her head. "No. I think your video games should be taken away and locked up for a week, and you need to buy me some books."

"No, I disagree on the video game thing. And why do I need to buy you books?"

Everyone looked at Raven astoundingly. Normally she wouldn't be the one to speak out on such things but I guess she were to do so now.

She smirked and raised her eyebrow. "You do remember earlier, don't you? And you know we all barely use the dishes in the house unless Starfire is baking which is seldom, so your punishment is very little."

Beast Boy laughed harshly, slapping his forehead. "Seriously Rae? It's not like I betrayed my teammates, or nearly joined a villain academy. Nor reck all parts of Jump City, did I? I'm not giving up my video games, nor buying you books. Don't you have like a jillion in your bedroom? Wait, but I'd have to ask Malchior to find that out, or probably Robin. Too bad Malchior's trapped in a book."

Starfire had tears prick her eyes. Why was her green friend acting funny? Where did the laughing innocent teammate Go?

Would you believe me if I told you every member was thinking the same as the alien princess?

"Beast Boy you are the different," she said sounding hurt.

"BB what's up with ya man?" Cyborg shook his head. "Robin said you were acting different, but not like this."

Raven didn't say anything. She simply exited the room and went to her Eden, to probably meditate or something.

And Robin's face grew a few shades red. "Beast Boy," He said tightly. "First you are going to apologize to Raven and Starfire, then you are to have Cyborg take away all your video games, then you are to buy Raven a lot of books out of your pea sized bank account, pay check- But most-likely a piggybank - Got it?"

The changeling held a staring contest with Robin. Sure deep down he felt bad for what he said, and he wanted to go after Raven. But he knew he'd be giving into all of this like always, this time he wouldn't.

Right now he had a couple of things he'd like to say. "Why her? Why is she the one always allowed to leave the room all pissed off, and no one to be suspicious of her, or bother her? Why does she always have to be apologized to when I'M really the victim here? Why can't you give me some money to go and buy her a book if you care about her so damn much? Before she started going out with Jericho I used to think she had the hots for you! But Im not sure anymore. Man, I can't believe I almost started to care for her!"

Before any of the Titans could stop him he left the room and walked quickly to his bedroom.

He didn't see how wide their eyes were.

**-/-**

Kole wanted to cry, then scream, then immediately run. She wanted to do all that right that second but nothing came out of her, no reaction.

"Kole, darling," her mother asked concerned, "you alright? Feeling woozy?"

"No... I'm- I'm fine." Her eyes were wide. "You're alive?" She peered in closely at her mother, trying to know if this glowing woman was her mother. She appeared to have no bug like features, and her features were plain; normal looking.

Marilyn Weathers began to laugh, that same arrogant twang to it. "You silly silly girl! You don't know what a spirit is?!" Her eyes twinkled. "Didn't your father and I teach you well?"

Kole turned around to check on Gnarrk who was still sound asleep. Just this night did he choose to be a heavy sleeper. She turned back around and faced her mother who was looking at her manicure-less nails.

"But why are you still a spirit, shouldn't you already be in Heaven or Hell?" The pink haired girl asked. "Is Dad here too?"

"No, I actually don't know where he is."

"Then why are you here?" She asked impatiently. Her mother seemed so nonchalant and on ease. But Kole could still detect small pieces of her familiar personality. Her mother was still mean. She knew it.

"Why I am I here?" Marilyn straightened her posture and walked towards Kole, her arms out. "Because, I wanna tell you how proud I am of you." She hugged her daughter. "I wanna tell you how proud I am of you for not spilling Jericho's secret, because you know what _love_ is." She tightened her arms around her daughter. "Oh Kole you've gotten so beautiful. Even though I still blame your father for your bubble gum-looking hair. Pretty, pretty, pretty."

Kole so badly wanted to pull back from her Mother's hug, but how could she when she needed her the most right now. "Mom?" She said as her mother stroked her hair. "When are you leaving?"

"When it's my time to go. I'm not leaving yet."

Kole began to cry. She knew she should've questioned her mother more and held back, but she needed a mother right now.

"Mom, I'm scared for Jericho. What should I do? Should I still be his friend, should I still visit him from time to time?"

Marilyn pulled back from the hug and looked at her daughter, caressing both of her cheeks lovingly. "Kole do you hav a napkuhn?"

Kole walked over to the counter of the home and looked behind it. Soon coming out from behind the counter with a napkin in her hand handing it to her mother. Marilyn took the napkin and wiped the wetness from her daughter's cheeks.

"You should still be his friend," was her reply to Kole's question as she still wiped at her daughter's cheeks. "You should still love him. You do realize Kone that you know more about him than Raven Roth, don't you? You do realize he keeps up a good barrier? And you've figured it out. Maybe you should go over to his residence tomorrow, eh? Sound good?"

Kole began to realize that her mother was giving her good words of wisdom, and that maybe she would start being more of friend to Jericho. Maybe he would open up his heart a little towards her.

So, until the dawn of day her mother sat with her and they talked a lot. About life, love, and bliss.

You, reader, may be wondering why Kole isn't angry at her mother. And to answer your wonderment I would say Kole has put the past behind her.

Needles hurt. Pain hurts. But pain goes away, and her mother is nicer, and sort of like her guardian angel. Forgiveness is the key to happiness.

**-/-/-/-**

**How's that for a chapter? Any questions?**

**Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis: I kind of used to feel the same way as well. And I sort of do remember Slade usin' the blinking light things in the show. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Marcus Nightshade: Still intense? Thanks for reviewing. :D**

**JasonVUK: Thanks for reviewing. Eventually you'll get a more for sure answer on BB's behaviour. You think he's fallen for Kole?! :0**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: You are awesome! Thanks for reviewing. Do you know who the owner of the bombs is? And you would seriously be satisfied with BB/Kole? Wow, I really have to read my own story. Even though I already do. Hehe. :D**

**Kaarlinaa: Will do. Thanks for reviewin'!**

**Anyway, next chapter is coming very soon! There will be surprises and revelations. And mutual feelings possibly revealed.**

**Reed, logging off to write some more.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, or anything else that needs a disclaimer.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

Beast Boy woke up with a misery hangover. Looking up at the clock on his communicator the time read: 3:30 pm.

He got up from the bottom bunk and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes had bags under them and his mouth was super chap and dry. Wasn't it days like these he wished to the sky that he could be Rip Van Winkle so that when he woke up all his worries would _have_ to be gone.

Opening a drawer from his dresser he took out a sack and opened it. There were approximately 200 dollars in it. How he earned it? Was from The Brother Hood of Evil battle, and that one time he worked at that false burger-meat restaurant which was only the 25%.

So, he figured she went to the book store that was on the third avenue a street away from the cafe she regularly went to, and three blocks away from the arcade he sometimes went to on Fridays.

He took fifty dollars from his savings, and then he put on the silver ring that made all his features look normal. After shrugging on a jacket, sliding on a pair of cargo pants, and slipping his feet into his regular velcro sneakers he walked outside his room.

Thank his lucky stars that no one was hanging in the hall he was only doing this because he felt bad, and this would be his way of apologising. Simple as that.

He walked quietly to the common room and found no one to be there, nor when he walked to the front door. They must've all been doing their own thing. Even Speedy and Mas y Menos were probably doing their own thing. Fine by him. He needed to get this one priority out of the way and continue on with life.

**-/-/**

_Gone With the Wind_ was on sale but Raven had probably already read that. _The Little Prince_ was on sale, and it was the limited edition. Still he didn't know what she would like. Books of poetry? Nah, too raw of a deal.

Walking around he did, and still it took forever and ever... Picked up a book that probably had something to do with Rye, boring. He didn't like rye bread, it tasted nasty. Picked up books that probably had something to do with outsiders, a type of flower called a wallflower, and then about a stupid fruit plant called huckleberry. Those three books were put back on the shelf. Why was it over in fiction?

Darn it all. He was out of options. Taking a look at his watch he saw that the time read five o'clock. Crud.

So the next book he picked up rather urgently and quickly had the word alchemist in the title, that seems cool. She did some things in alchemy, or whatever. So great pick. But then it had seemed like she wanted another book so, hmmm...

Ah, _Jane Eyre_!

Quickly, he grabbed the book and rushed to the long line of Nerds, Sardonics, Goths, Indies, and Weirdos.

"You're really cute," a girl said flirtatiously from behind him.

He didn't want to ignore her, but if she wasn't talking to him then no reason to look. "Your blond hair, blue eyes are really dreamy. Ya know I've been watchin' you."

He rolled his eyes and turned to look at her.

She kind of resembled Vivien Leigh, but she had on smokey eye shadow and her eyes were a tad bigger. She waved at him frantically and raised her eyebrow at him. "So, you come here often?" She asked.

He cocked his head and shrugged. "I'm usually over in the comic book area, so... Not really."

"Oh." Her eyes traveled to the books he held in his hand, and she gave him a look that said, "may I see them?"

He handed them to her and she looked at the titles. "Ah, coming-of-age, and Bildungsroman."

"They're for a friend," he said sheepishly, moving up in line. "I didn't know what to give her, so I did the best I could."

She smiled widely and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, you did a good job. I've read these books in my AP English class and they aren't bad reads. You're a really good boyfriend, whoever is your girlfriend, she's lucky. A boyfriend who has a good taste in books."

Gar feeling rather awkward blushed. "Uh, well, she isn't my girlfriend."

"Oh..." She was quiet for a second before speaking. "Well, do you like her?" She asked in a curious manner.

Gar didn't know what to answer. Caught off guard, he simply shrugged.

Moving up in line, there was two people in front of him now.

"Aw," she prompted sweetly, "you're in love. I can see it."

Before he could refuse such presumptions he realised his books were ready to be paid for, but the highschool girl shook her head at him, stepped in front of him, and she paid for his books instead. Along with her books.

She didn't say anything in the process. Just took out three twenty dollar bills as the clerk scanned the books.

"You don't have to buy–" He began objecting...

"But I want to."

And. All in all. He left the bookstore thinking, there really is good people in the world, after all.

**-/-/-**

Kole studied the picture. "Uh, wow that picture sure does explain a lot," she said to Jericho. "It's very intriguing."

_What do you think it is saying?! _He asked giddily, his eyes lightning. _I mean, seriously. Be honest._

Kole feeling like she was being put under pressure closed her eyes, and opened them again. This time she thought to look at the picture differently.

"Okay... Well, I see a woman. She is staring at the boy who appears to be sliding down a rainbow from outside her window. The woman has tears in her eyes, her clothing is provocative, and she has a black eye. I'm assuming that that is a cigarette in her mouth... And she's taking a puff out of it. Yet, she's still staring at the little boy even though there is some kind of crazy party going on where she is,and there is smoke everywhere, but she doesn't see all of that. She's only focused on the little boy as she stares outside her window. He is sliding down a rainbow and there appears to be light from where he is, and he's happy and he seems to be laughing. And she looks at that boy, and she's crying because she knows he hasn't lost his innocence yet, because he still sees rainbows, that laughter she may hear from him is genuine, it is music to her ears."

_You are obviously a dreamer._

She smiled at him and laughed. "Nah, it's me just bein' ditzy, is all."

He didn't know it, but it's like he was seeing Kole for the first time. I mean, did her eyes always sparkle like that?

"Jericho?"

_Yes?_

"Oh, you looked like you spaced out there for a second," she said with a smile. "Well, um it was nice coming to this art museum with you. But look at the time, Gnarrk will throw a conniption when he realizes I've been gone."

She was leaving now? Jericho was perplexed. But he didn't even get to ask her if he could take her out for lunch.

He nodded understandingly, and she walked away, but not without giving him a hug.

**-/-/-**

Beast Boy had hid the books in a bush by the tower, took off his holo ring (slipping that into his sleeve.), and took off his clothes (he put those in the bush as well.) After mustering up enough courage he walked inside the tower and well, he saw what he expected. His four teammates were looking at him curiously. They'd all been talking, but had stopped their convo when they saw him enter the room.

"Hi guys," he tried saying without sounding timid and scared. Even when he was sweating on the inside. Did this mean he could possibly be kicked off the team? I mean, he knows a very big secret about a Titan that he hasn't told the leader about(which he never will.) but seriously, did it mean that this was it for the green bean?

Robin was giving him a look that obviously meant business, Starfire was looking at him concernedly, Cyborg was eyeing him strangely or more-so suspiciously, and Raven. She was scowling at him. And to think he bought her books. No, that girl bought her books if you want to talk about technicalities and all...

"Beast Boy we agree as a team," said Robin in that leader-like way of his, "that you have been hiding something from us, that you have been acting funny, and that you have been disrespectful towards all of us. Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

His teammates gave him expectant looks. Sure, this moment he should've been thinking about a lie, but he wanted to get something off his chest before he forgot what it was.

"Where's Speedy and the twins?" He asked. "Are they up on the roof?"

Robin kept his hands by his sides and balled up his fist, yet managed a smile that would've made the Joker proud. "They are at the park, an old woman 's cat was stuck in a tall tree, and they are helping her get it out of the tree. But, like I asked Beast Boy, is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

It a hindering for Beast Boy he looked at Raven, and only Raven, and replied, "no, I don't have anything to tell you guys. I've only been hanging with Kole, no biggy." He said this nonchalantly like he was at a first grade spelling bee, and was asked to spell the words: cat, dog, fish, and run. Why get all worked up about nothing?

"Well, Beast Boy," said Cyborg, "I hope you don't mind that we locked your favourite video games away in the closet. It'll only be about a week. Then you'll get 'em back."

What?

Beast Boy had bought Raven's books on his own time, and he'd been about to pack up all his games and take them to Terra's old bedroom, yet he hadn't gotten to that yet because his teammates had been one step ahead of him.

"Yeah. Okay. Fine," he said irritatingly. "I'm jus' goin' to my bedroom, and taking a nap. Knock or yell if ya need me."

"But Beast Boy," said the Leader, "you've been AWOL for quite some time, and you're behind on your training."

"Okay then, when it's time for training, ya know where to find me." He hadn't taken about two steps when Robin said, "all of us are training, now."

So, in the next hour all the Titans were spending a great time in the training room.

**-/-/-/**

Wow, has it been a long time since we checked on Jinx and Kidflash? I wonder what they've managed to think up lately...

"So, I now know for sure that this device can get through to anyone," Jinx began explaining to the little speedster. "No one can be immune to this device, no one can trick the device, no one can use magical powers on the device, the wizards back at this coven of theirs told me so. Instead of it only revealing the truth, it also causes you to act out on inner feelings. Sort of like Cupid - once he shoots his arrow at someone."

Kid Flash laughed. "Okay, okay. How many times do I have to apologise? I'm sorry for messing up on Beast Boy." He stopped laughing and immediately snatched the device away from her. "Ya know, this looks like a VideoNow."

"It isn't a VideoNow," said Jinx impatiently as she snatched the device back from her boyfriend. "It is a Moodlet Charmer."

"A what?"

"Yeah, I obviously now have ta explain how it works, darn!" She straightened up her posture and held up the Moodlet Charmer as if she was advertising it. Her smile very peachy keen. "So, you see these two buttons on each side of the device. Yes? This is where you choose between either wanting them to act out on the truth, or just telling you the truth. Therefore, you press the button that says THESP if you want acting out on true feelings, and you press TELL if you want them to only tell you and state you the truth. Easy? 'Kay?"

"Can I try it out on you?"

"No, Wally. Instead, I'm going to try it out on you." Before he could object to such fancies, she held the device out to him and spoke: Could you see yourself after marrying me soon, divorcing me in ten years?

He answered, and while in the process of doing so he walked over to her and hugged her.

**-/-/-/**

Beast Boy did his normal exercises and kept his mind on what happened last night at that house. Why was a Slade henchman mask there? He knew the truth of course, because Kole helped him figure it out. But did she really have to go as far as to saying that Jericho was related to Slade; that that was whom bored him?

Sighing, he did one last pull up and jumped down onto the floor. Today he actually felt proud of himself, for he didn't feel so tired. He could perhaps go for a round on the obstacle course.

"Beast Boy it's your turn," He heard Robin say in his direction. His leader motioned towards the mat where Raven was.

Yeah, right. Robin very funny...

"What?" Beast Boy asked with oblivion. "Are we stretching or something?"

"No, this is part of the training hour. It's seems like you've forgotten."

Oh, yeah. He sure heck did. It seemed so sudden today that all of this was happening. All his teammates were treating him differently, he was still filled with spite towards Raven, and he having to fight her. He didn't want to do it, but I think he's acted different enough today.

"Uh, sorry," Beast Boy said blinking his eyes while walking towards the mat and shaking his head rapidly, "um, fighting. Right."

What happened, happened.

**-/-**

Kole walked outside of the museum and was surprised to see Jinx. "Oh, hi Jinx! This is a coincidence!" She walked towards her team member happily. "How have things been?"

The sorceress cocked her head to the side, her face in thought. "Oh, same. Kid Flash is still a speedster, and I'm still bad luck."

Kole shook her head. "You aren't bad luck Jinx, you're uniquely gifted of the power to generate hexes - right? Isn't that whatcha call them?"

"Yes," she nodded her head.

"you wanna go somewhere?" Jinx asked suddenly. "Like to a spa. I really do need to get a medi and a pedi. Watcha say? I'll pay."

Kole hesitantly accepted the offer.

What was KF and Jinx sticking their noses into?

**-/-/-**

**A/N: I know things may seem rather hectic right now in the story, but I have two more chapters ready. I'll post one of 'em tonight, the other one tomorrow. Everything will come together. Thanks to whomever reviewed, and favorited. You guys are awesome sauces!**

**If you guys would care to check out _A Thunder and Lightning AU Story_ by DG, please do. It's only centered on The Storm Bros. it is AU. And it's humorous, it's a buddy fic. So you can check that out. There are a lot of cameos. Besides, if you haven't noticed. Thunder and Lightning aren't featured in much AU.**

**Anyway. Replies:**

**Kaarlinaa: Thanks for the review! :) um, BB had acted rather mean... Hmm, yeah. Kole's mother isn't gonna play a big role in the story, but –I think– towards the end she will.**

**Raven kight: so, you really thought that his part was the most entertaining is that why you think I should've written of him more last chapter? Hmm, well this won't be the last time he has a meltdown, or breakdown. He still has conflicting emotions. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**JasonVUK: Ha, Ha. He probably wanted to do a lot more things rather than talk a lot of crap, but eh. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Much appreciated.**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: I hate love triangles. So I'm not trying to make this a love triangle. Bb and Kole should still like whom they liked from the beginning. Um, his teammates probably know what's up with his behavior... Anyway, you're a doll for reviewin'!**

**Slytherin- Hunter Of Artemis: there will be more plot twist. Um, Jericho and Kole spent some time together in this chapter. They might've -you'll find out next chapter. Even though BB admitted his feelings, does Raven know?**

**I3Books(guest): My apologies for skipping your review. I really am. But you are a doll for anticipating this story, anyway, thanks and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. If ya didn't. More comes tonight.**

**dj25taz: Thanks for reviewing. Um, yeah well I updated. And hopefully, the other chapters I'll upload will be better. He tried to make it up to Raven this chapter.**

**Okay, well I really do appreciate that you guys did review. Even if I try writing for myself, the reviews are still appreciated**. Reed, out.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, or anything else that needs a disclaimer.**

**CHAPTER 13**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

It was night now, or early in the morning time reading: 2am.

Gar, Kole and the Storm Twins were meeting up.

Kole crossed the threshold to the area where the house used to stand, it was plastered with **DO NOT CROSS** tape.

Kole filled with internal conflict kept on telling herself Jericho is with Raven. _Me kissing him just complicated matters. Get over yourself Kole, you're better than that!_

Following, was Gar who wasn't in the best of moods. His face held a scowl, he still couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the training room.

He was embarrassed, confused, and-and ANGRY! But why? Why was he angry? He was angry due to the fact that Raven humiliated him. She managed to tackle him to the ground after a few of his heartless attempts of lunging at her while morphed into a cheetah.

Holding him down she was then, not even using her powers. They were staring into each other's eyes like they could see in each other's soul...It was weird, but even when he began leaning in. About to press his lips to hers, she turned her face away from his quickly, getting up. Not soon after did Cyborg add in his cents of playful bashing. And Starfire beginning to giggle, and Robin smirking and mumbling a remark as he checked something off the clipboard. Raven stared down at him, giving him a defiant look like he just got served.

He rubbed off the event and paid attention to his comrades.

"So, what's up?" He asked attentively. "You guys look as if you've eaten bad grapes."

Kole shook her head. "Nothing, you know... Still bummed out about the Slade thing. No biggy."

Gar didn't believe her but he turned his attention to the Storm Twins. "What did you guys do?"

Thunder swallowed loudly and broadened his shoulders. "What must you mean Little Blond One, you think we've wreaked utter havoc once more?"

Lightning didn't say anything, only smiling peachy and nodding in sync with Thunder.

Gar cocked his head to the side and raised his brow. "Lightning you're acting funny, and Thunder your voice is too high. Spill."

The brothers gave each other looks before saying anything. Lightning spoke first.

"Um, we've borrowed something." He fidgeted with his holo ring.

"And we'll take it back!" Thunder added quickly his eyes huge. "Once we've given it a name and..."

Thunder might as well could've given their group leader a one word answer, or speak in a dialect that is disturbing to the ears because Gar figured it out.

"Where is the cat?"

Thunder and Lightning turned their heads and looked at each other than they turned their heads back to Gar. They stared at him dumbfounded; Their eyes blinking like an innocent kitty cat.

"We never told you about a cat." They said in unison rather arrogantly.

"Yeah..." Gar shook his head laughing. "Well, your faces said all. And you of course took it from a dude with a red and yellow outfit, and he wore a mask right? He was probably trying to shoot you with arrows, and you were of course donning your holo ring looks. He did not know who you were..."

The Storm Bros once again gave each other looks. "Um, no. Not exactly. But–"

Lightning had to hold that thought because in an instant did they smell a fire coming from somewhere. It seemed like a few blocks over.

"Ah, my son!" The heard a lady scream. "He's still in the house!"

The gang saw that the fire was coming from a house. They immediately ran to it and Gar being the true leader he was of the team began to shoot out orders.

"Thunder, Lightning, I need you guys to go run off somewhere and make it rain!"

"Kole try to calm down the lady!"

Thunder and Lightning ran away to execute the order, and Kole nodded her head.

"But Gar, you can't go up to that house alone," she said in concern, "I can go up there with you."

He smiled a smile made him look rather attractive, like a gleam was in his eyes, and he held a defiant look. "No, Kole. I think this is a job I'd only like to handle. I don't want to be the hero, but I don't know. There is more to the reason on why I wanna do this."

"Firefighters, why can't you jus' go up there?!" The mother screamed to a man clad in a yellow jacket. "He's the only thing I have."

"I'm sorry lady," one firefighter said in a gruff voice, "it's only a requirement to make the fire lessen before attempting to save the son."

_Wow, that was Hogwash_ were Gar's immediate thoughts when he ran up to the house, he didn't think anyone saw him. The mother was still yelling at the firefighters, in hysterics, and the firefighters were trying to put out a fire that hadn't lessened.

Gar saw that the house was falling apart. This hadn't been the only time he'd been in a burning building. He knew the steps weren't of any use, so he tried using the archway frame as a bar to swing from so his feet would go onto the rail case of the stairs.

The hot metal stung on his hands, he didn't care. What he was focused on was saving a little boy who was most likely low on his oxygen level right now.

This house was smaller than it looked. And it looked like it was filled with more smoke than he thought. Running to the room he heard the boy whimpering in. He tripped on a fallen picture frame. _Shoot_. He burned his foot. Unleashing a curse word from his lips he managed to still run to the room the boy was in.

"Who are you?" The brown haired boy said in curiosity. Tears had flowed from his eyes, and dirt was on his cheeks. "You look like the Terminator."

Gar laughed a little as he picked up the boy. "I'm some one you'll remember."

They were about to retreat the way Gar had come but the boy pulled his sleeve. "Um, sorry to worry you terminator guy, but how are we gonna get out of here?" The little boy didn't even look scared anymore. He just looked bored; like he knew what his fate was going to be.

"Uh..." Gar didn't know what to do. He knew panicking wasn't the thing to do. When he's with his Titan West teammates he remains calm, and he tries to find a solution. So...

In the midst of all the fire and embers coming about he saw Kole. Carrying a dog. "Beast Boy," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. It's jut that the lady was also worried about her terrier who she said had been under the bed in her room. And I didn't want the dog to die–"

"Kole, that's alright," he interjected, "but how are we gonna get out of here?"

"Oh." Kole's face had gone white. "I don't know."

It then occurred to Gar that there had to be a close window somewhere. He thought back to when he was in the little boy's room. Was there a window?

He'll just answer the question.

"Kole follow me!"

He located the boy's room once again. It seemed to be filled with more smoke then before. Had kicked the door open he ran over to the window, but no way were they getting out of here! The window was clamped shut.

In this frenzy, he came to the harsh reality that they weren't going to make it out. He always hadn't been afraid to die, but with this innocent little boy, and his dog?

Gar never got to cherish the dawn of day, he never told his teammates how much they meant to him, he never thanked Kole, and Thunder And Lightning, he never told Raven how he felt...

Kole had the same thoughts as well. She wasn't going to cry but, this was how the ending of her story was meant to be. She had to accept it.

In those ten agonizing minutes the little boy began to cry. "We're never gunna get out of here! I never got to say sorry to my mwammy for talking back to her today!"

Now Kole was crying too. But it was silent.

Gar didn't like this he started having flashbacks from when his parents died, and he couldn't save them. It seemed so familiar.

He was going to throw up.

Suddenly, there was the sound of breaking glass. And then of Lightning's familiar voice. "We're getting you lackeys out of here. It's already raining!"

Gar looked up. His hope on the surface again.

So, they managed to jump out of the window with the reassurance that a mattress would be below.

The boy and dog were reunited with the lady and all was well. Sure, the whole Sunglasses gangs suffered minor burns and injuries. Yet, they could rub those off. Besides, they needed to leave. Elusively they did.

"Who saved you Eric?!" The lady asked her son. "We need to thank 'em!"

The firefighters nodded begrudgingly at the idea, even when they didn't want to admit to themselves that they were outed by some vigilantes. Oh the fury!

**-/-/**

Beast Boy knew he could heal easily, but these burns weren't going to heal easily. All throughout his slumber he felt the burns on his arms and sprained ankle fighting a battle.

It felt like the pain was never going away.

When he had to get out of bed in the morning he felt like everything was on him. Literally.

One step felt sore.

Second step felt like the pain were to not go away for awhile.

But the third step. AGONIZING!

He knew his day were to be filled with pain.

And all day did he have to hold an even bigger facade. Especially when Cyborg gave him one big pat on the back followed by, "Hey Green Bean!"

Oh, he thought he was going to die. He felt that way inside. But, on the outside he let out a chuckle and managed to straighten himself out.

No one had seemed to notice...

**-/-/-/-**

Kole looked homeless. I mean what would you think if you saw a young looking girl sleeping on a bench with injuries?

She didn't want to come home to her mother looking a mess.

**-/-/-**

Thunder and Lightning didn't expect a call-in from Robin. Especially when they never got a call-in. Well, except when that Brotherhood of Evil battle happened. But they never expected one.

Now, when they were just waking up knowing these injuries they earned last night wouldn't go unnoticed. So they decided to throw on these stupid matching hoodies Kole and Argent had bought for them.

"Um, Hi. Leader Robin," Thunder greeted rather awkwardly, yet, that may have just been grogginess. "What seems to have occurred, for you having to speak with us?"

Robin nodded curtly, all the other Titans were behind him. Most likely were they using the communication app on the screen device that was located in the common room, while on the contrary the Storm Twins were using the shared communicator they had.

Thunder and Lightning were scared. They didn't think they were in trouble but Beast Boy was trying to tell them something. They knew it, because while all the other Titans were looking at them; all in front of Beast Boy. The changeling was flailing his arms around mouthing: YOU GUYS ARE IN TROUBLE.

Yet, Thunder and Lightning didn't know what they did. They already felt ridiculously stupid in these hoodies. Especially when they were wearing them with the hoods up.

"Thunder and Lightning," Robin began. "It has occurred to us that you both were wreaking utter havoc again. There were accidents in the city from a 'sudden thunder storm' last night"

No, this wasn't supposed to happen. Sure, they were ordered to make it rain by the Green One, but they hadn't been immature in the process. No... Lightning didn't want to 'play', and Thunder wasn't doing any seismic damage. They've grown up.

"That wasn't us," Lightning simply answered, "we were home all day. We didn't get any alerts."

"Yes, we know," the leader said, "but you decided to vandalize the city again. This is the third time already..."

"Excuse me Leader Robin." Thunder began to reason, "But we're being honest, we haven't done anything. We hadn't been 'playing', we were here."

Cyborg gave them knowing looks, presenting them some type of tablet chart device. "Well, Storm Bros, to the looks of it, an unnatural rain fall occurred yesterday."

Thunder and Lightning looked each other then back at the screen. They wanted to start freaking out this minute, but they couldn't.

Before they even had time to explain themselves. Robin simply said to the brothers, "you both are suspended for a month from your superhero duties."

The screen went black. The discussion over.

The Storm Twins could only blink, dumbfounded.

Oh, well. At least Robin hadn't noticed the kitten.

**-/-/-**

As Raven sipped her tea she eyed Beast Boy suspiciously. She could just tell something wasn't right with him. She knew he always held bad posture. But he seemed to arch his back every once in a while because of pain, if her mighty senses were telling her right.

When Cyborg had slapped Beast Boy on the back there was something in the Changelings face expression. Like he was going to crumble or something.

No one else had seemed to notice. But for some reason she did.

She decided to go to his room to check on him, since he did say he was 'reading'.

Ha, like he read.

Maybe she could do a stakeout at night in his room. Wow, that even seemed creepy for her.

She knocked on his door, and he eventually answered. He held that handsome signature smile of his and happy-go-lucky attitude. "Hey, Raven! Whatcha need?!"

Wait, she needed to rewind this. Weren't they at odd ends with each other? Wasn't he pissed at her?

This was so out of character for her, but she hugged him. I don't know...

Happy thought he needed a hug.

And this sort of felt like déjà vu, but instead, Beast Boy needed the healing. Both literally and figuratively.

He seemed like a reck.

Yet, he pushed her back like he had done last time.

She felt ashamed.

He gave her a perplexed look, and before he could even say anything the crime alarm blared.

**-/-/-/-**

**A/N: I know this was a quick and a SO soon update. But the next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

**Replies:**

**JasonVUK: wow, I'm glad you feel that way. Maybe Beast Boy has been affected by the potion. That will be cleared up soon. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

**Kaarlinaa: There will be more BBRae. Especially the chapter after next. And Jerikole. Thanks for taking your time to review.**

**Thanks, and God Bless you all, and g'night.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Never owned the Teen Titans show nor team. Goes to DC, WB, and whatever.**

**SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT**

**CHAPTER** **14**

It was night once more and the holo-fied teens arrived at the house that had exploded from one chapter.

They still wore their sunglasses, but they were clad in outfits that could be seen in that drama film _Now You See Me_. You know, lots of black.

Despite them all feeling like they'd been in Hell for a brief time they still decided to follow their tradition.

"So, why are we meeting here again?" Asked Thunder and Lightning in unison. They appeared to be glum because.. you know why. Maybe if Robin listened to them maybe they would still be able to fight crime. But Thunder and Lightning couldn't, for awhile at least. They were prohibited. Even though they couldn't fight crime as a Titan they could perhaps still do their vigilante jobs.

Gar sighed. "I'm thinking we should stop this whole ordeal."

His comrades eye's widened. "What?" Kole murmured. "Why?"

Gar shrugged. "I don't even know why were doin' this nonsense anymore. You guys all look horrible. Thunder, Lightning, you two apparently are suspended from your job, Kole you look like the Hunchback of Notre dame. I have a feeling I'm gonna get kicked off the team as a Titan...This vigilante group we've formed hasn't been doin' us any justice."

They wanted to prevail to Gar, but they knew he was right.

Kole for some reason began to cry. Thunder and Lightning were tearing up a little, but they were grateful for the night sky. And Gar. Man, he could only look at his feet.

It was all really a moment of silence for them, but then they saw a red blinking light.

Uh, oh.

**-/-/**

"I'm surprised." The masked villain stated. His hands were behind his back, his voice taunting and deceiving as he stared at the four titans whom were standing in front of him. "Even with those rings your identities are still visible to my knowledge. Kole, Beast Boy, and nice to see you again Thunder and Lightning."

The four teenagers stared back at Slade. Somehow after the explosion occurred, unbeknownst to their knowledge, he managed to teleport them to his lair unconscious and all. Now awaken, the titans were surprised to find themselves in the villain's lair.

"Slade..." Beast Boy whispered enough for each one of his other teammates to hear.

They couldn't look at each other though, considering Slade had each of their legs, arms, hands, and feet trapped. It was as if every part of their body was paralyzed, neither of them having the given energy to try to struggle, except for Beast Boy. He was used to this kind of pain and confinement, hence the fact his shape shifting abilities garnered those kind of side effects. Each muscle, bone, and organ splitting every time he had to change into some kind of animal.

Struggling Beast Boy could tell Slade was looking directly at him.

"I wouldn't try to get my way out of those traps if I were you." The masked villain held up his right hand holding a remote with a blue meter rising up and down. "If you try to escape, this meter right here will come to a halt and each one of you will self destruct. That being one of you, you'll be the cause of death for each one of your friends, Beast Boy."

The blonde stopped struggling. Think Beast Boy, think. He wanted to hurt Slade so badly he never felt such disgust for anyone. Lately he had been thinking he hated Raven but Slade was ten times worst. Raven he had a reason to dislike. Remembering he did love her very much so.

"Why can't you just leave us alone," said Kole. Her body was stiff and her eyes were watering. She didn't find comfort in this situation at all. Her father had experimented on her for treatments and she could remember feeling much like this, when her father would strap her to a table and stick any pseudo antidote inside her frail body. She shivered at the memory.

Slade stared at the antlered girl. "Kole Weathers, nice to see you. I've heard so much about you."

"You haven't heard nothing," she squeaked. Beast Boy tried to look her way to see if she was fine but was unable to. _Don't struggle_, he thought. _Thunder_ and **Lightning** on the other hand were completely still they had been communicating telepathically for the time being.

_Oh brother I'm frightened_.

**Me too brother, admittedly I wasn't aware of this metal faced dick to be this cruel. Remind me to look over the villain paper leader Robin had sent us after the Brotherhood of Evil victory.**

_Will do, brother. Now how are we going to be able to escape_?

**How am I supposed to know, brother? I thought you would have a plan.**

_Same here_.

The storm brothers continued looking straight at Slade whom glanced at them ever so often with his one visible eye.

"I've realized you guys are a team," concluded Slade, taking a look at Kole ever so closely from his peripheral vision . "Beast Boy did you finally come to realize how your team thought of you?"

Beast Boy didn't answer, Slade continued. He was walking back and forth slowly; examining each Titan. "Kole I presume, is your precious precious sweetheart. The earth manipulator girl whom can't remember you, I per se you're finally come to acceptance for who she is," then he added, "I perceive."

The green shapeshifter didn't reply or react, all in all he had to admit it did sting slightly but he already knew it was over with Terra for good. Either way if she did remember him or not, he would have to accept it sooner or later. Which he already had.

Kole stared at Beast boy a little perplexed of how nonaggressive he was acting. The cuffs on each of their bodies sure didn't help but she still didn't know how he did it.

"And Kole," Slade said stopping right in front of her. His face facing hers, she didn't look his way and although she was by all means intimidated by him she didn't show it, just like the rest of her teammates weren't showing it either.

"You love my son," that caught Kole's attention but she resisted the urge to open her eyes. Slade smiled. "You're sweet." He held out his metal clothed arm and that's when Beast Boy spoke up quite sternly,

"Don't touch her."

"Don't worry, I'm not," chided the villain, not fazed one bit. "I really wanna know what she sees in my son and what my son sees in her. Ah, you already knew he was my son, the house, pictures. I'm surprised you caught that, Kole."

"It wasn't hard," Kole said trying to muster a glare finally looking at him. "You're a pathetic excuse as a father."

"And yours, Kole, isn't?"

She felt rage fill her insides but she wasn't going to let the rage take over. Kole, remember, he's a stupid man who hasn't ever lived in joy, that picture didn't prove anything.

"Kole I know all your life you've been a victim of experiments. Syringes, needles, antidotes..."

**—**

**—**

_"Daddy can I please go back to playing with my doll?" Kole, seven years old stared right back at her father. Her blue eyes the same; innocent and childlike—hair light brown nearing to her mother's red shaded locks._

_"No darling, Daddy will let you, soon after this one." Abel done and ready to inject the antidote inside his daughter, smiled softly at his daughter whom was staring straight back at him. He had the same tan skin and doe-like blue eyes, exception being he had elf-like features instead of round and attractive features._

_"It will just be a second." He held up the needle which was very long indeed. Kole gulped and said, "Daddy but you said that last time, remember. I had a bug in my tummy for days and almost went to Heaven."_

_Abel's then gentle face contorted into anger. "No need to be scared, child. Just listen to daddy and everything will be fine!" Kole nodded slowly and timidly, Abel then lifting her onto the table and strapping her down tight. "As usual, be still." Grabbing the two syringes he injected one of them into her leg. "Daddy that hurts!"_

_"Stop it child!" He demanded, there was still some antidote left in the needle and Kole starting to struggle was making it hard for him to insert the liquid._

_"But daddy it burns, please don't put anymore inside me!" Abel ignoring her, gave her a deathly glare equivalent to Jack Frost's._

_"Darling you struggling is making it worst. Stop it or it will be worst for you!"_

_The merciless threat successfully made the seven year old quit struggling._

_"You're being daddy's little angel, nice."_

_Kole squeezed her eyes very tightly as the rest of the antidote filled her body. The pain was by all means exceedingly excruciating. The burning, the black dots consuming her eye sight, her father grabbing another syringe off the lab table..._

_"Daddy, please don't do it again, you said you were only doing one more and that was all."_

_"What do you mean darling?" Abel inquired his daughter ever so conniving._

_Thus, before he was able to stick the second antidote into her body. Kole's last words barely a whisper were, "But daddy you said..." Her eyes now shut, the black dots already winning._

_Suzy, her doll, was larger than her._

_Kole's eye sight was taking everything in and to a bright light that casted upon her was blinding her. She tried to reach for the light switch however she realized her hand wasn't able to move. Whimpering a little, she could tell she was on a very cold surface. But how could she be outside in the cold winter season when her father didn't allow it? Looking at what she was sitting on, whatsoever, wasn't the floor. And the lab table her father had her strapped to was across from her and unattended._

_A voice snapped her out of it._

_"Kole it's going to be fine, daddy just has to work out a few things and we'll be back to normal." The seven year old knew her mother's voice from anywhere, however she couldn't detect her. All she saw from where her mother's voice came from was a green grasshopper looking directly at her. She ignored it and continued searching for wherever her mother could possibly be._

_"Mommy where are you?"_

_"I'm here, honey. It's fine."_

_Kole started to worry, finding that her mom's reassuring voice wasn't being reassuring. It was as if her mother's voice was giving her a some kind of hint—a warning._

_"Mommy I'm really scared. Where are you?"_

_"I'm here, right here honey. The grasshopper."_

_Kole stopped staring and looked right at the grasshopper that still stared back at her. Even with her mother's unidentifiable eyes within in the insect somehow she knew it was her._

_"You're a beetle," said her mother. Kole confused, examined herself in front of a nearby mirror her father always had laid out to reevaluate things. Looking at herself, she felt tears come to her eyes that soon began to fall remembering one thing she said before she had went unconscious. "Mommy, but daddy said..."_

_Her grasshopper of a mother came to her guide and hugged her gently. "I know, honey, I know_."

**—**

**—**

Someone was shaking her.

This time a bit harder.

Her eyes fluttered open. Jericho's face came into view.

She sat up.

"Jericho?"

He looked at her worriedly and signed,

_What happened?_

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a mirror; all over her face was bruises, soot, a scar that was on her cheek, and looking at her arm there was a one-degree burn mark. It didn't cover her whole arm, the scar was moderate sized and somewhat life threatening. Luckily it got tended to just in time.

She sat the mirror down and glanced at Jericho. "Why am I here, and what do you mean what happened?

He touched her arm, pointing at the burn mark. Then he touched her face gently—which made her blush—seeing if the scars on her face had heeled.

He handed her a moist cloth to clean her face. The scars and bruises already fostered.

"Thanks."

_No problem_, he signed then hesitating a little, he added. _Can you tell me what happened?_

Kole glanced at her feet, trying to remember why she was here and how she had come here.

**-/-/-**

**A/N: Well, this will be the last quick update. Maybe sometime this week, or next week, or next month... Perhaps there'll be a update. Beast Boy will really need Rae's help now. And I think Kole and Jericho will totally bond. Jus' wait and see. Romance will definitely begin. Especially with the pairings we want. (Read the summary again)**

**Replies:**

**dj25taz: Thanks for reviewing! :) Raven did need to hug BB. He was feeling like crud.**

**Kaarlinaa: Thanks for reviewing, and liking whatever I wrote. BB will be stubborn, such as Raven...**

**AStudyinEsmeWho: You are pretty awesome. I'm glad you've noticed that it is all coming together. Ah, that wretched Spellbound episode. Why in the hacks did he push Rae away? Again, of course! :D**

**_you reviewers are all awesome, and lucky stars. Not jus' 'cuz ya review. But for keeping calm and shipping BBRae and Jerikole._**

God bless you all and good night.

**Reed**.


End file.
